Getting Back To Where We Were
by WakingUp2Roses
Summary: When Miley gets back on Twitter, what will happen? Will she reconnect with the Grey Brothers? There will be bumps and bruises, love and hate, but this is a story that you don't want to miss. Moe/Niley  Niley in the end
1. Chapter 1: The Start of Something Old

Miley

Present: April 2nd 5:00 pm

I couldn't believe it, could this actually be happening? Those pictures, they were all over the web for yet another time, another batch of pictures that I stupidly sent to my ex boyfriend when I was fifteen. Did this guy know that this was illegal? I had deleted these pictures months ago. Were they not history? Evidently not. Gosh, how could I be so stupid? I knew that pictures could be leaked to the world. It had happened to Vanessa and a lot of others. I guess I just thought that it could never happen to me, why I thought that- I have no idea. Absolutely no idea. The thing that scared me the most was that now, his family had yet another reason to hate me, I never wanted them to hate me, I wish it could be three years ago and we could all be one big happy family again. Miley and the Grey Brothers. You could never hear just Miley or just the Grey Brother because in a way, it was kind of naked like that. Kind of naked, not full on naked, kind of naked, like those photos where I was kind of naked.

Now, I was eighteen. Those pictures, those stupid pictures that I thought were going to help my relationship with Nick, were from three or four years ago. So now, not only do I have my parents' rocky relationship to deal with and my father who I had seen eye to eye with for about a year, I had these pictures too. Why doesn't someone just have one big party and invite everyone from Disney, let's just dig up every historical problem I've ever had, how's that sound?

Feeling my phone vibrate, I looked at it reading a text from an unknown sender.

Reminder: You're formally invited to the part of the year, only A listers invited!

I had to stop reading-because this just sucks! Oh, oh gosh, no. Please, this isn't happening. Great, just peachy. Let's face it- I can't avoid them. We were brought up together, in the same Disney space. It was going to happen. It was going to happen, I'd be face to face with all of them- yet again. I wasn't going to hate it, even if I wanted to, I couldn't. They were my family, I'd grown up with them. Joe and Kevin, were my best friends and older brothers, Frankie was my little brother, and Nick, oh, Nick, he was my prince charming and even though we're not together and we may hate each other, he will always be my prince charming.

When is the party, I wondered as I continued to read the text.

Vogue is having its annual party. Everyone is welcomed one guest, however please call and inform us at 555-0349 so that we can put their name on the guest list, you all know how posers can be. ;) The party is Saturday, April 3 at 7 P.M. Hope to see you all there!

Tomorrow? Are you serious? Wait? Did I get an invitation for this before? Walking to my study, I searched through dozens of invitations I've gotten for weddings, concerts, interviews, fashion parties, movie premiers, and red carpets. Finally, at the bottom of everything, I found the invitation that was sent in November. Okay, that makes more sense than Vogue, a high fashion magazine party inviting people to a party for tomorrow night tonight. Now, what to wear? And, although this is a random thought, should I get back on Twitter?

Nick

Present: April 2nd 6:30 pm

Feeling a vibration in my pocket, I pulled out my Blackberry and read the message:

Reminder: You're formally invited to the part of the year,

only A listers invited! Vogue is having its annual party.

Everyone is welcomed one guest, however their names must

be on the guest list by now, you all know how posers can be. ;)

The party is Saturday, April 3 at 7 P.M.

Hope to see you all there!

How could I forget? This party has been one of the only things on my mind for months, "only A listers invited", those four words taunted me every morning, afternoon, and night. I even had dreams about what could go on at the party. "A listers only" that means, Demi and Miley will be there, the two best friends who hate our family.

Although I knew that Miley hated me and that I should hate her too, I don't. I never will, she was my Miley. _I guess you say, what could make me feel this way, Miley, Miley, talkin' 'bout Miley._ Her book had hit the basics of her relationship with "Prince Charming". "Prince Charming" I scoff at that because Prince Charming is supposed to be this perfect man that never hurts the girl, right? Well, if that's the case, I'm the farthest thing from "Prince Charming". To be honest, it disgusts me, how much I hurt her, but then again, she hurt me too. We've both wronged each other. That wasn't ever supposed to happen, we were supposed to always be happy and in love, but time passes and people grow. Some people, no matter how much you want them to, just don't make it to your future. However, the thing is, when their name is popping up everywhere you look, you're constantly being asked questions about them, and racy pictures, pictures that should've never been taken in the first place get leaked, how can forget about that person? Those pictures, I'll admit it, they made me really turned on, but she didn't need to send me pictures for that to happen, just being with her, holding her, kissing her, laughing with her, talking with her, made me want her in ways that I knew I couldn't have. Ways that I couldn't have until I was married, at least. Sure, we weren't the most innocent people, we kissed and we touched, and we made each other go to the highest of highs, but we also screamed and cursed, and made each other go to the lowest of lows. But something that will always ring true, we loved each other. We loved each other so much.

Irregardless, it's over and I know that. I'll see her tomorrow and maybe say hi. Like I said before, I've dreamt about it, dozens of times. We usually end up fighting, but what else is new? It's Miley and me, we fight, we bicker, but at the end of the day, we love each other unconditionally, just like the end of the dreams where we either kiss, get back together, or have dirty sex in the limo, in the coat room, in the bathroom, or in the limo. Sure, sure, I've never had sex in real life, but I'm an eighteen year old man, it's on my mind, my body still aches for it, I still ache for it, especially from Miley. In some of the other dreams, she won't speak to me, she'll glare at me, but she won't speak to me, she just glares, so I don't speak, I just glare, hiding my admiration and love for her. I sound like a single man who's not over his ex, right? Well, part of that is true. Truthfully, I'm dating Samantha. She's a great girl and when she asked me out- I knew I had to accept. Try, that's all I have to do, I have to at least try to fall in love, or at least move on, with someone else. She lives in London though so we don't see each other a lot, but we text, call, or video chat constantly and I fly out there whenever I can. According to her, she's in love with me, according to her heart, I think we're both using each other to get over someone else and oddly enough, that's okay with me.

As I strummed chords on my acoustic guitar I named Rose, I pen in a new song.

_Finding love is diffcult_

_But loosing it is worse_

_So when you have it_

_Don't let go_

_Oh, don't let go, no_

I'll admit, it's not my best work, but I don't care, I just want to get my thoughts down on paper.

Joe

Present: April 2nd 6:45 pm

I'm pacing the kitchen of my multi-million dollar mansion nervous because not only am I going to see my ex-girlfriend tomorrow, the one who I made so depressed that she had to go to rehab, the one that I may still have feelings for, I'm seeing my ex-sister too. Ex-sister, odd name for Miles, but it's true, she's like a sister to me. Deciding to take my mind off of things, I decide to sit down, relax, and hop onto the computer. After checking and answering some e-mails from my friends, I decide to go on Twitter. Twitter, the one website my brothers and I vowed never to get, but now, I can't stop tweeting, but neither can they.

Vows. Like promises. Ashley Cullen. That's all I have to say. See, I promised that I'd stay pure until marriage and then, boom! Ashley came into the picture and I feel in love with her. How? I don't know, she was older, different than my Disney star girlfriends or my short fling with Camilla, she wasn't a country starlet who had a song war with me and bashed me on television, she was older and sexier than anyone else I'd ever dated. We broke up two weeks ago and oddly, I'm not as depressed about it as I thought I would be, sure, it sucks but-

WHOA! Miley got a Twitter again? Looking at the tweets I've gotten from my friends, family, and fans, most of my fans tweets are on the lines of:

JoeGrey follow or tweet SmileyMiley! Make it a Jiley/Niley moment! #TrueLoveStewartGrey

JoeGrey FOLLOW SmileyMiley!

Ahh, CAPS LOCK! WHY ARE PEOPLE YELLING AT ME. Just joking.

Typing SmileyMiley into the twitter search, I find her and instantly click the green follow button. Deciding to ease the tension of tomorrow I send her a public tweet.

JoeGrey: SmileyMiley hey! Miss u! Can't wait 2 c u 2morrow!

I bet she won't respond, but it was worth a shot, you know? Moving into a new tab, I check out the gossip sites and scoff at the rumors and lies, articles that read "Joe Jonas, the new player?" "Joe Jonas Checks Out Random Blonde- New Fuck Buddy?" New "Fuck Buddy?" Screw them! No way in hell! I'm allowed to look, but do I look as much as they claim I do? No. Hearing a beep, I gulp, she replied. Immediately, I move back to Twitter and read her reply.

SmileyMiley: JoeGrey Miss u 2! Glad 2 b back in TwitterWorld. What r u up 2?

Tapping my fingers lightly on the keypad, I think of what to say. Maybe we should hang out tonight so it won't be as awkward tomorrow, we could catch up.

JoeGrey: SmileyMiley Hanging out w/ my sister if she's free. R u?

SmileyMiley: JoeGrey Oh, yeah, we're chillin! I'll text u deets!

**New Text: Miley 6:50**

**Hey dude! ****Miss u! Want 2 check out that new club 341?**

**New Text: Joe 6:50**

**Let's stay in. U don't want 2 get caught up in "Jashely" break up drama when people claim ur my girl.**

**New Text: Miley 6:51**

**Don't let it trample on ur fun, but if u want 2 stay in we can. Hmm… ur's or mine?**

**New Text: Joe 6:51**

**Mine in an hour?**

**New Text: Miley 6:52**

**C u then. Glad we're hanging out. Miss u. ****2 b catching up.**

**New Text: Joe**

Me 2.

Kevin Grey: JoeGrey and SmileyMiley I want in!

SmileyMiley: JoeGrey's in an hour.

KevinGrey: DanielleGrey?

SmileyMiley: KevinGrey Of course! Haha, is this good w/ u JoeGrey

JoeGrey: KevinGrey SmileyMiley DanielleGrey PARTY AT MY HOUSE!

Nick

Present: April 2nd 7:00 pm

Looking on Twitter, I gasp, Miley joined Twitter again! Should I follow her? I chuckled, her first tweet was a half an hour ago and already, she has tweeted fifteen times and has five-hundred-thousand followers. That's talent right there. Scrolling down, I read her conversation with my brothers. So all I have to do is show up to Joe's house tonight in dire need to tell him something and see Miley. No, Nick, that's dumb. Just leave them alone. It's public Twitter, should I ask them if I can come? That would be cowardly, but I'd get in.

NickGrey: JoeGrey Oh, sure, have a party w/out me. Fine! Love u 2.

JoeGrey: NickGrey U want 2 come? ;) I know u want to come

NickGrey: JoeGrey Yeah, but not 4 the reasons ur thinking. I miss chill time w my bros.

JoeGrey: NickGrey Uh-huh, mine 8. #PartyTime

Miley

Present: April 2nd 8:00

Arriving at Joe's, I wondered what exactly would go down tonight. Nick was coming, Nick was pussy enough to tweet that, what a dumb ass idiot! It's not like Joe could say 'no' to his brother on worldwide Twitter. Ringing on the doorbell, I screamed jumping onto Joe as he opened the door.

"JOSEPH ADAM GREY," I laughed, "I missed you!"

"I MISSED YOU TOO, MILEY RAY STEWART," he yelled back spinning me around. He looked into my eyes and something odd happened, I don't know what it was, but the next thing I knew, I put my lips on his and to be honest, it wasn't that bad.

A/N: WHAT! Oooo, Joe and Miley? Joe, Miley, and Nick love triangle? To be honest, I don't even know. I just start writing and things happen. I really hoped you guys liked it. Please, please, review and favorite, that would make my day! I have a hunch this will be a pretty good storyline. I've been writing for three years, no stop, like a few hours a day so I'll upload pretty quickly. Twice a week possibly. Finals are coming up soon, but I'll try and make as much time in my schedule that I can write as possible. Please review, the more reviews, the more motivation I have! Thank you. I promise, it will get better, i'm terrible at starting stories.


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys! I would just like to thank each and every one of you for ready, reviewing, favoriting, everything. Just to know that there are people out there reading my stories, it's incredible. I've been thinking a lot about it and I think I will upload twice a week, at least try to, probably every Monday and Friday. However, I am a really busy person and my sweet 16 is coming up so I'm planning and running around town and hunting for a job. But, I will try to post two times a week. If I don't, I'll at least post once. In the summer, I'll probably post four times a week. So yeah, if things are still going strong by then, which I hope they are. I'm in a creative writing class so I was wondering if you guys wanted me to post those stories or poems or flash fiction stories that I write. Obviously, they aren't Niley, but I really like them. Leave me a review! Thank you all so much.

Peace and Love!


	3. Chapter 2: You Can't Bring Me Down

Miley

Present: April 2nd 8:00

Arriving at Joe's, I wondered what exactly would go down tonight. Nick was coming, Nick was pussy enough to tweet that, what a dumb ass idiot! It's not like Joe could say 'no' to his brother on worldwide Twitter. Ringing on the doorbell, I screamed jumping onto Joe as he opened the door.

"JOSEPH ADAM GREY," I laughed, "I missed you!"

"I MISSED YOU TOO, MILEY RAY STEWART," he yelled back spinning me around. He looked into my eyes and something odd happened, I don't know what it was, but the next thing I knew, I put my lips on his and to be honest, it wasn't that bad. It was better than "not that bad" it was amazing, but so weird at the same time, he was like my brother…right?

Hearing him moan, he pushed me into the wall lightly. The kiss grew more intense and our breaths were heavy and heated. Feeling his tongue travel along the bottom of my lip, I moaned in pleasure before letting our tongues meet for the first time and dance about, exploring each other's mouths. His arms wrapped around my waist tightly pulling me in as close as possible while my arms were wrapped around his neck. Moans were heard throughout the room as our hormones kicked in to high gear.

_Ding Dong._

The doorbell rang and immediately, we pulled away looking deep into each other's eyes as my hand rested on his shoulder. Love and confusion was read in his dark brown eyes.

"We should umm… get that, bro," I smiled before punching his shoulder trying to tell him that nothing happened. Running to the door, I left a panting Joe alone in the kitchen. Opening the door, I bit my lip awkwardly. Nick. It was the first time we'd been face to face since we were together in Georgia while I was filming the Last Song, before Liam. "Nick," I breathed out straightening out my white and brown urban shirt that his brother had messed up during our moment, "hi," I smiled shyly. Out of every guy in the world, he was the only one who could make me feel shy. Most people would think that it was because he either verbally or physically abused me, but he didn't. He'd never do that, he was too good.

"Miley," he smirked, his so-called Niley smile, "hey," for some reason, it wasn't awkward, though, I knew that the evening had just started. Hell, he hadn't even gotten through the door yet, there's no way we aren't going to kill each other before the night is over. He opened his arms wide smiling, "come here," he chuckled.

Laughing, I smiled before diving into his arms. They were warm, the hug was so familiar, yet so different, he'd gotten more mature, had definitely been working out, he was growing up and the sad thing was- I was missing it.

"I've missed you," he whispered into my ear in a husky voice that let on more than he wanted to.

"Same here," I mumbled tears swelling up in my eyes.

He tightened his grip, I don't know how, but he knew, he knew that he was helping me and even if I didn't want to admit it, I needed him.

Nick

Present: April 2nd 8:01 pm

Her hugs hadn't changed, she hadn't changed. Well, not that much, at least, she'd gotten skinnier and even though it made some people happy and the paparazzi shut up about her weight, it bothered me. I knew she was worse than she let on. I don't know how, but we could read each other, help each other, without the one in need saying what was wrong, we would just know.

"Everything will be okay, Miles," I whispered stroking her hair, "come on," I smiled pulling away and putting out my hand, "let's go inside." Seeing her smirk, I knew she wasn't going to hold my hand. I didn't think of it in the boyfriend/girlfriend way, but the best friend comforting another best friend way. Confusion struck my body as she ran behind me, "what are yo- WHOA," I chuckled feeling her jump up onto my back, I grabbed her bare legs that were only covered by white ripped booty shorts, "YOU'RE CRAZY," I yelled laughing. Had everything gone back to the way it was supposed to be? No, I doubt it, by the end of the night, something would happen, I could feel it, so I wasn't going to let these moments of happiness slip away.

"To the living room," she ordered smiling and pointing to the lounging area with three black leather couches.

"To the living room," I repeated running while still giving her a piggy-back-ride.

Laughter erupted from her core and I smiled, gosh, I'd missed her laugh, "NICK!"

Closing my eyes, I held onto the scream on my name, it echoed in my soul, and I imagined her screaming my name as she reached her climax like I had her done several times, "hey, bro," I smiled as we got into the living room. Something had changed in his eyes when he saw me, it was almost as if he was jealous- no, no, no, Nick, that's not possible, why would he be jealous? He wouldn't be jealous- he'd have no reason to be…right?

"Hey," he smiled weakly, okay, what was going on? Had something happened between he and Miley? No, of course not, that'd be weird- he knows how I feel about her, even if I won't admit it, he knows that I still love her. So what if he used to have dreams about her, right? It was normal, to have wet dreams about your best friend. No it's not, no it's not, NO IT'S NOT! Joe, I'll put you in a coma if you did anything with her.

"You okay, Joey," Miley asked still on my back. The tension in the room rose when Joe connected eyes with Miley, okay, something was definitely up.

"I'm fine, sis," he smiled nudging her shoulder.

Okay so _nothing _was going on?

Deciding to ease the possible tension, I started saying whatever came to mind, "so, Mi, back on Twitter, huh," I chuckled, "thought you didn't like twitter…yo," he teased her about the music video, looking up at her and winking.

"Shut up," she blushed, "that music video was a low point in my life."

I laughed shaking my head thinking, no, Liam was a low point in your life. Hearing the bell ring, Miley screamed making us both fall down in shock. I was now lying directly on top of her, "hello," I teased looking into her eyes.

"Hi," she laughed loudly, her bubbly laugh, the one that did crazy things to me, "babe, you're squishing me."

Babe, I asked myself, me likey.

Miley

Present: April 3rd 7:00 PM

As Demi and I got out of the black stretch limo, we intertwined our arms walking down the red carpet for the Vogue party. I had on a short dark blue dress and white high heels while Demi wore a short black dress and black heels. Stopping at various places to take pictures or have interviews, I looked around for the Greys and seeing them a few feet down the carpet from us, I grabbed Demi's hand swiftly walking over to the boys.

"Hey gorgeous," Nick smiled pulling me in to a tight embrace with his strong biceps, hugging him back, I shut my eyes, the flashing cameras increasing and the paparazzi yelling more.

Realizing where we were, we pulled and I smiled to Joe, "hey, big brother," I laughed hugging him tightly.

"You look beautiful," Joe whispered in my ear secretly kissing my cheek lightly bringing me into a hug.

I felt awful. What did he think? He knew nothing could happen between us right? My best friend is his ex, my ex is his best friend and brother, hell, _he's_ my brother. There isn't a chance we're hooking up. Not a chance. I do have the hots for him, but Nick. It'll always be him. It'll _always_ be Nick.

Greeting Danielle and Kevin, I felt arms wrap around my waist and looking down I screamed laughing, "Frankie!" Hugging the boy I used to call my little brother, I felt so happy, so whole, I was getting my second family back, slowly, but surely.

Looking at Demi, who stood there awkwardly, I nudged her before grabbing her hand and slowly walking down the carpet with the Greys. Taking pictures, the fans and paparazzi were shocked to see us all together, after everything that had happened, the pictures, Selena, Demi going into rehab, my broken family, how could we all still be together? But here we were. No one knew what was lying beneath our smiles, but they knew that the "one big happy family" scene wasn't completely true.

Nick

Present: April 3rd 7:30 pm

As they got into the palace where the party was being held, we all let out a sigh of content and relaxation because the stress of the night was over, so they thought.

"Hey, Nick," Selena smiled walking over to her ex-boyfriend.

Miley sneered and Demi scoffed, Joe rolled his eyes and Danielle grabbed Miley's hand tightly while Kevin just shook his head chuckling quietly. I smiled slightly trying to be nice, but in all honesty, I just wanted her to leave. I was just getting back to the roots of Miley and my relationship, he was trying to repair it, mend it, fix it, something, anything, and I knew that with Selena being here, nothing would ever go right because when Selena came into the picture, well, that's when everything went wrong.

"Hi, Selena," I nodded.

She smirked biting her lip, looking me up and down, "you look nice."

"Selena, could you shut up and get to the point," Demi snapped, "because if you came here to flirt with Nick, well, you're really just wasting your time because-" seeing a camera, they all smiled nicely before the cameramen left, "well," she shrugged, "because Miley had the same thought in mind and you know them, you're just road kill that they have to maneuver over."

Miley blushed swatting Demi's hand lightly.

"Oh, okay," Selena scoffed, "yeah, Ms. Go Into Rehab Because Joe And I Are Over Drama Queen, I'll be sure to give a crap what the slutty broken family girl wants."

"Whoa," Joe shook his head, "you crossed the line right when you walked over here. You have no business talking to us," he hissed glaring into her eyes, "don't you dare ever think about talking to Miley or Demi like that again."

"Better yet," I barked, "why don't you just walk away."

Miley shook her head, "oh no," she scoffed, "she's not walking away from me right now. You selfish bitch, you're coming with me," Miley growled. I froze. Oh no, oh gosh, this isn't good. "You're coming with me," she repeated taking her hand and leading her down the hallway. We all trailed behind quietly.

Miley

Present: April 3rd 7:45 pm

My blood boiled and leading her to an unlighted hallways, I stopped. Sure, whatever, she can say whatever she wants about me, but Demi, no, that wasn't acceptable. That wasn't okay. That was wrong. I'm not going to let anyone talk to my best friend like that, she meant too much to me. "Demi is the strongest person you will ever meet," I hissed, "you want to talk about someone, come at me, you don't ever come at her, do you hear me?"

Selena scoffed shaking her head, "do you think I care what you say," she asked nonchalantly, "no, I don't," she laughed, "because here's the thing, Nick cheated on you, with me. No one calls me a slut, do you realize how many people call you one? I've never been high. I've never sexted. I've never-"

"You've never lived," I finished off her sentence, "sure," I shrugged, "I've made mistakes, but that's life, that's a normal life. Nick and I, don't start on that because Nick and I will always be in each other's lives. We love each other regardless if we're together or not. Sure, not many call you a slut, but the thing is, I don't care. Yeah, it hurts when people call me that, sometimes, but the thing is, they know me. The farthest I've ever went was third base and that was with Nick. How far did you go with Nick? And yes," I nodded, "I was high, but it was legal. I'm not perfect and neither are you. You seem like this perfect goody-two-shoes, you've got the act down perfectly, but at the end of the day, who's the one happier? Me."

"No," Selena laughed, "at the end of the day, you're the one who can listen to your family's problems on the TV or your daddy's regrets about you."

I couldn't help myself, I exploded, I slapped her in the face because that's what she deserved. And then I walked away, but not before saying, "you leave my family and friends alone, you selfish bitch." Passing Nick, I quickly looked at him before going into the girl's bathroom and looking into the mirror. Putting the smile that I'd spent hours perfecting when Nick and I broke up, I hit the counter when tears slipped from my eyes, "stop," I whispered to myself. Closing my eyes, I tried to regain my strength.

"Hey," I heard him whisper while locking the door and wrapping his arms around my waist. He kissed my cheek before looking into my eyes and brown on blue, it was magic. Letting out a whimper, I buried my head into his chest wrapping my arms around his neck. Secretly, I took in his intoxicating scent, "are you okay," he questioned resting his chin on the top of my head, I could stay like this for forever.

"She's right you know, everything she said is true. Demi did snap because her and Joe broke up and she went to rehab, but not just because of Joe, she was struggling, everyone knows that. Demi is the strongest girl I've ever met. As for me, I'm a slut and I have a broken family, but why wouldn't I? I don't deserve a good family, what have I done to prove that I deserve anything?" Hearing myself say everything I've been thinking for months out loud scared me, I used to be so strong, I still am, but I've gotten so much weaker, so much more fragile. How could I let the words of haters seep into my mind so much that I actually believed them? It made me sick.

Looking up, I saw Nick's pained expression and got goose bumps, _did he hate me now too_? "Miley Ray," he said sternly, "you are the strongest person I have ever met. Your entire life has been lived in the spotlight. Everything you do is criticized, you don't deserve _that_. However, what you do deserve is to be happy, to have a family that's perfect, you deserve all of the love in the world." He closed his eyes before shaking his head, "I am so sorry, Miley," he looked sorrowfully into my eyes and I was confused. Why was he sorry? What did he need to apologize for? Everything was my fault. Everything. "I promised you that I'd be there for you whenever you need me and I so clearly broke that promise." _What?_

"Nick," I scoffed, "I'm the one who ruined everything for us."

"I could've fought for you harder than I did. I could've been there for you even when we weren't together, but I wasn't. I read everything online and in the magazines, what your dad said," a hint of fire and hatred filled his eyes and surprised me a bit, "you don't deserve anything that he said, Miley," he sneered, "you're supposed to have a loving father. Someone you can turn to and he just trampled all over you. It makes me sick that he did that. It makes me sick that he is blaming you for everything. Don't believe it because you are incredible."

I nodded smiling slightly, "thank you Nick, you always make me feel better," I blushed biting my bottom lip. _Since when did he make me so nervous?_

He wiped my tear stained cheeks with his thumbs and kissed my forehead, "anytime, you know that."

"We've got a party to attend," I laughed leaning over in the mirror and fixing my make up.

Nick put out his arm for me to take, "shall we?"

"We shall," I teased linking our arms casually before unlocking the door and walking out.

**A/N: Okay! :) Sorry I haven't uploaded this story in forever, I'm really focusing on Secrets and Don't Close The Book, but I have been thinking about this story and at first, I'll admit, I was going to put it on hiatus, but then, I was thinking and came up with a great plot. I'm not sure how much I'll upload this, but I'll try my best! I hope you all have a great day and please review! :)**

**Question: Jemi or Demi with someone else and Joe with someone else? And yes, all you Moe lovers, there will be**_** some **_**of that, but I'm mostly a Niley writer. :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Don't Go Yet

Miley

Present: April 4th 11:00 am

Walking into the recording studio where I knew Nick was, I nervously bit my lip. I was wearing ripped shorts, black grudge boots, and a red and white checkered three-quarter cut shirt with a white v-neck t-shirt underneath that was secretly Nick's. The past two weeks, Nick and I have been non-stop texting. Unfortunately, we didn't have a lot of time to meet up because I was on my gypsy tour and Nick was producing with different artists, but finally, I had 27 hours off and I wanted to spend them with Nick, even though it was a 10 hour plane ride either way, leaving me only 7 hours with him.

Knocking on the door, I heard footsteps before the door opened and I found myself with Nick, some blonde haired woman, and two other producers. Seeing the curly haired man who welcomed me in, we laughed before hugging tightly. I closed my eyes and never wanted to let go. My gosh, I'm so happy that we're friends again. His biceps rubbed against my arms making me shiver inadvertently, when did he become so strong? He was wearing skinny jeans, white loafers, and of course, a white v-neck t-shirt with his diabetic dog tag and his promise ring hanging on a chain which laid around his neck

"Mi," he smiled before kissing my forehead gently, "how are you?"

I laughed before kissing his cheek lightly, "good, how are you?"

"Great! I thought you were on tour though," he gushed excitedly, "what are you doing here?"

"I have a day off so I thought I'd come see you," I smiled pulling away from yet another too-long-for-just-friends hug, "can you take a break," I questioned in a half-pleading tone while gliding my hand through my brown locks.

Looking at the others, they nodded at him, he looked into my baby blue eyes with his brown orbs and smiled widely, "yeah, sure. Oh, wait! I want to introduce you to a new singer," he said gesturing to the blonde haired woman who looked to be in her mid-twenties.

"Hello," she greeted in an Australian accent putting her hand out, "I'm Delta." Her eyes traveled to Nick and stayed glued there, she obviously just wanted to be nice to me to get on Nick's extra-good side. Lame! Okay, this bitch needs to be taught.

"Miley," I fakely smiled before looking at her hand and giggling slightly, "I don't do hand shakes, I do hugs," I laughed with Nick before hugging Delta quickly. Pulling away, I wrapped my arms around Nick's bare arm, earning a jealous look from the blonde Aussie, "Nicky, ready to go?"

"Yeah," he replied grabbing his bag, "guys, let's pick this up tomorrow, sound good?" They all agreed and Nick and I started to leave, but I saw his gray top hat in the corner so I stopped before jogging over to it. Giggling, I went back to Nick, "you forgot this, bud," I exclaimed putting his top hat on top of his shorter than when we were younger, but still curly brown locks, "there, much better. Delta," I grinned bogusly to the older woman, "doesn't he look hot with a top hat on?"

She shrugged awkwardly, though for me it was obvious that she was trying not to drool, but I was in that boat too.

I rolled my eyes before looking at Nick, "let's go to Pinkberry! I need Pinkberry!"

"Oh no," he exclaimed as we walked out the door, "Miley with no Pinkberry for two weeks is like me without insulin," he teased chuckling.

As we exited the studio and got into my car, I laughed hysterically, "did you see the way she was looking at you? It was like, 'oh Nick! Take me here'," I mocked starting the engine.

"I was wondering why you were excessively flirting," he commented tipping his top hat at me chuckling.

I shrugged, "well, I'll admit, you do look hot, especially, in a top hat, but I just wanted to get the message across that she needs to back off because she's too old for you. If she flirts with you again and I'm there, you better believe that I'm going to do something to make it seem like you're off the market," I laughed as we got out of the car after the short five minute drive to my favorite frozen yogurt shop.

The paparazzi swarmed us like hawks on a field mouse, Big Rob did his best to push them off, but their voices were still heard. People started looking at us and pointing, something you can never get used to, no matter how long you're in the business. Nick walked behind me protectively, it was as if he'd jump in front of a bullet for me sometimes, I smiled biting my bottom lip.

"Oh my gosh," a blonde haired girl about our age squealed as we were about to walk into Pinkberry, she looked as if she was our age and was with two other girls, one brunette, and one red head, they looked well off, but of course, in this part of town, everyone was pretty wealthy, "you're Miley Cyrus," she laughed, "and you're Nick Jonas! Can we get a picture with you guys?"

"Sure," I smiled, if the fans wanted a picture, I'd give them a picture. They were the reason that I had this incredible opportunity to play music and act for a living, I owed everything to them.

Nick smiled slightly nodding his head, "of course," he replied. We all grouped up and one of the girls clicked her iPhone, Nick was on one side of them, and I was on the other.

"Thank you," they all smiled before walking away, more like running away, but we just shrugged and walked into Pinkberry, one of the many places where we had went out for dozens of dates.

There was no line so we just went to the counter and looked at the colorful board that read off the menu choices, "so," Nick said breaking the silence after a few moments, "how's the tour going? I've seen some videos, it looks really fun."

I nodded, "it is really fun," I beamed, I was so proud of myself for getting so far in the business, sure, it was a lot of work and it was difficult, but it was so worth it. Being in a crowd of thousands a night in countries where I've never traveled; the venues, the sites, everything, was so incredibly beautiful. "I love going to all the different countries," I explained, "it's so interesting to see all of the different cultures and things, you know?"

He nodded, "yeah, I remember the Camp Rock 2 tour, it was so much fun to go to the different countries, where's your next stop?"

"Rio," I said, "should be awesome. I really want to go through the rain forests, hopefully I have time for that. My mom tried to plan the tour so that I could have more time to site see and everything." Looking at the worker, I smiled and we ordered our choice of frozen yogurt before sitting down. Nick had ordered black-raspberry and I ordered a strawberry-banana. The man I was once in love with sat across from me in the white high stools with a round steel table in between us. The table and the chairs were elevated about two feet off the ground.

"That's pretty cool," Nick responded with a look of interest in his dark-chocolate colored eyes, "maybe I can come and visit you on tour one of these days, I'm just so busy in the beat lab, you know," he questioned.

I nodded joyful, "you always did want to produce music with other artists, I'm so happy that you're finally doing it. I bet it's a lot different than recording though."

He nodded casually taking out his blackberry before putting it away and replying, "yeah, it's a lot different, but in a good way," the passion that he had for music was evident in his body language as he informed me about the production side of music, "it's so much fun and figuring out the beat and hearing my music being sung from other artists is really amazing. You should come produce with me one day, you're in put would be great."

Did he know how wrong that sounded? What was I supposed to say? I'll produce with you any day? "Going into the beat lab sounds like really fun, one day, when I'm not on tour."

"So, there's this dinner at my house tonight, you know, like a house warming family party type thing, my parents will be there, Joe, Kevin, Zac, MDot, Meaghan, more people from the movie cast. It'd be cool if you came, you know, see what my house looks like," he shrugged trying to play it cool, even though his eyes were practically begging me to come.

I groaned rubbing the back of my neck, "I'm supposed to leave at six, I'm sorry Nick, honest, I really wish I could come, but I have to fly to Rio an-"

"Mi," he chuckled putting his hand on mine reassuringly smiling slightly, though his eyes still showed disappointment, even though I don't think that it was intentional, "it's fine, I'm sure it won't be the last time you could see the house, right?"

"Nick," I sighed looking into his eyes and rubbing my manicured black-painted thumb on his right hand's soft skin casually, "you really want me to go, hold on a sec," I said taking out my phone and calling my mom, who was already in Rio with everyone setting up for tomorrow's show. Hearing my mom answer on the third ring, I smiled to Nick before looking out the window and sighing before pulling my hand away quickly. He looked at me confused before looking out the window and seeing the paparazzi about 30 feet away from us.

"Hey, sweetie," my mom said in her slick country accent, "what's up?"

"Mom," I said nervously, "I know that I have a show tomorrow night, but that's tomorrow night and seeing as sound check is at three...well, Nick's having a housewarming party tonight an-"

"Miles," she said in her 'you know you need to come' voice.

"Mom," I pleaded, "please, look, I'll get on the plane at five in the morning and I'll sleep on the plain, I'll get off, run to sound check and then go get ready for the show. I really want to go."

"I'm not worried about the show, Miles, if you want to stay with Nick tonight, that's fine, but do you know what you're getting yourself into," she asked me in a quiet voice, "I don't want you to get your heart ripped out by Nick or his family ever again."

I nodded, "I know, I know, but it's different this time, we're just friends," I explained, "and yeah, okay, I'm a little nervous about seeing everyone again, but Nick will be there for me and Joe and Kevin and Dani."

"If that's what you want to do, Miles, I mean, I'm just trying to look out for you," she defended.

"And I thank you for that, but I can't hide from them for forever. I'm with Nick now, I mean, I really think that everything will be fine and if its not, I'm a big girl, I can get over it."

"Okay, hun," I heard her sigh, "I love you, I gotta go though, okay, sweetheart?"

"Alright," I smiled looking up at Nick before nodding my head and winking, "thanks, love you too." Hanging up, I squealed excitedly, "I can go."

"That's great," he smiled, "ready to go," he asked standing up and throwing our now empty frozen yogurts away.

"Sure," I smiled before he walked in front of me, his protective side coming out, yet again. Sometimes, I thought that we could be together again, I mean, we have that chemistry still, but at the same time, I don't want to ruin what we finally have now, and that's friendship.

Getting into the driver's seat, I smirked thinking of a cleaver line to say to Nick, who was now in the passenger seat with his seat belt on, "I'm going to try not to get into a fender-bender."

"Oh, shut up," he chuckled blushing slightly. Carefully, I got us out of the parking lot, the annoying old men with cameras following us after the black security van behind us.

"So," he simpered evilly, "what were you talking about when you said, that you're going to do something to make Delta think that I'm off the market?"

"I don't know," I shrugged looking at him before looking at the road, "I'll kiss you or something, I mean, it's not like that hasn't happened before."

"Wait," he gasped sarcastically, "we've kissed? No way! When was that?"

"Shut up," I laughed shoving him jokingly.

He nonchalantly played with my hand, intertwining our fingers and rubbing the moisturized skin, "so, you'd only kiss me to tell her to back off?"

Nervously, I gripped the steering wheel tighter before shaking my head and looking at him, "don't complicate things," I begged, "please."

He dropped my hand and awkwardly put his hands on his knees not knowing what to say. A discomforting silence filled the air so I put the radio on and sang to the song "Animals" by Neon Trees, although the song could go perfectly with Nick and my relationship right now, I just shrugged off and laughed when Nick also started singing. Putting my window down, I let the wind blow my hair, the elephant in the room shrank and the fun, free-living scene I liked to live slowly came back.

"Where's your house," I asked getting into Hollywood.

"Take a right, then a left, then it'll be the third house on the left," he directed me. Following his orders, I arrived at his house before opening the key pad to open the gates. "What's the passcode," I asked.

"98439," he replied his voice soft as if the cars that had stopped in front of the house could hear him. Typing in the code, the black gates opened and I drove up the driveway arriving at his large penthouse. Grabbing my purse, I turned off the car before taking off my seat belt and squealing as I excitedly ran up to the new place that I knew I would be at a lot. He chuckled running after me and unlocking the door, we went in to his new living area.

"Wow," I smiled in amazement, the place was huge, everything was so clean and pristine, it was exactly how I had pictured it, it was so Nick, it was sophisticated yet so simple, so colorful yet so down-to-earth, there were paintings on the walls and decorations and pictures scattered about. The kitchen was white and there was a black marble countertop island, the dining room held an oval new wooden table, the living room had black leather couches and a large fireplace with a white carpet, there were paintings scattered about on the walls with photos in frames hanging too.

"Come on," he said grabbing my hand and leading me to the basement, "this is my favorite room," he explained taking me down a white carpeted staircase and into a room that held about a dozen guitars hanging from the ceiling, a recording studio, a black piano, a drum set, and many other percussion instruments hanging from a side wall. There was a sliding glass door that led to a large pool and a cabaña. Black leather couches made the music room loungey and stylish.

"Nick," I gasped smiling at him, "this house is incredible."

"Thanks," he chuckled, "I love it, I have so much freedom, but I have to admit, it gets lonely sometimes."

"Well," I said smirking at him, "when I get back from tour, I can assure you, you'll get sick of me being here."

He shook his head, "I'll never get sick of you being here."

"Hey," I said thinking of the dinner tonight, "if there's a dinner tonight, what are you doing for food?"

"My mom is cooking," he smiled, he knew I'd like that, I'm sure.

"Yes," I cheered, "you know, I should probably go home and get ready. I cannot wear this," I said looking down at my casual outfit.

"You look beautiful," he smiled.

I rolled my eyes before dashing up the stairs, "suck up," I yelled giggling before I found myself on the floor after being lunged on by a giant Golden Retriever, "Elvis," I yelled in a joking tone as he licked my face.

"Yeah," Nick cheered coming up from the downstairs and shutting the door, "you get her, Elvis, good boy," he joked laughing.

"Not funny," I whined in an amused tone. I stood up before petting Elvis and smiling, "hi, boy," I greeted in a high pitched tone, the way most people talk to dogs, I scratched behind his ears making him dog-smile, "how are you, huh? I missed you."

Nick chuckled before going pulling me into his study and turning on the white flat-screen Apple computer, "let's see what gossip sites are saying about our Pinkberry adventure, shall we," he smirked before going on OceanUP.

_"Niley Lunch Date,"_ Nick read out loud, the article was tied to a picture of us with our hands intertwined, "_teen pop sensations Miley Stewart and Nick Jonas went to Pinkberry in Toluka Lake today, the two looked excited and joyful to be with each other, an onlooker says, they stopped to take pictures with some fans before walking into the frozen yogurt shop where Nick ordered a black-raspberry and for Miley, a strawberry-banana, of course, Nick being the perfect gentlemen, he paid before they sat down and talked. Miley seemed engrossed in a phone conversation for part of the time, but their eyes never disconnected from each other. According to an inside source, ever since Miley joined Twitter again, the two have been talking and reconnecting. The source also said that they've been texting and calling each other 24/7 and are happily together and in love."_

We both laughed after reading that before Nick read the next headline, "_Billy Ray Says That-" _he clicked the escape button exiting out of the page before I could see what it said. Nick's eyes were filling with hatred making me gulp nervously.

"What," I asked trying to grab the mouse from him, but he wouldn't let me, "what did it say, Nicholas," I questioned, my voice rising in heartbreak, confusion, and yet another betrayal. Tears swelled up in my blue eyes, but I refused to let them fall. "Nick," I repeated looking into his eye, "what did it say!"

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Okay, so that chapter was basically all Niley. Okay, so yeah, that was trying to show that they are friends and care for each other and Nick may want to start a more-than-friends relationship right now, but Miley doesn't, but she still feels the chemistry. They held hands a lot and that was trying to symbolize that they can't just be friends because they have so much history. The ending was trying to show that the gossip sites twist things around a lot, which I hope you guys already knew, gossip sites usually aren't ever 100% accurate. The very ending was trying to show that Billy Ray is somewhat a bit of an antagonist. Thank you so much for reading, favoriting, and reviewing. When you review, please answer this question. What is your favorite television show? I'm a complete Gleek, myself, I love that show. I hope you all have a great week!**


	5. Chapter 4: Just Friends

No One's P.O.V

Present: April 4th 1:00 pm

Nick looked deep and apologetically into the frantic girl's blue eyes, they stayed silent, letting their eyes do the talking. Miley's orbs were begging, worried, heartbroken, silent tears threatened to fall, though she didn't care if they did, it was Nick, he'd seen her cry before. Several times. He grabbed her small soft hands with his own strong and loving ones, he was seated in the black leather computer chair and Miley stood before him, her body poised, but slouched with worry, he brought her right hand up to his lips and kissed it affectionately. No sounds were heard except for the occasional pant of Elvis who was lying next to the new large chestnut desk.

"Nick," she whispered in a betrayed tone, "what did it say," she questioned looking at the computer screen which was now just his background picture, a photo of he and his brothers; Kevin, Joe, and Frankie, goofing off and posing goofily for the camera- the typical Grey brothers.

He shook his head, their eyes still connected, he stood up and pushed the chair back before wrapping his arms around her hips tightly and kissing her forehead, feeling her wrap her arms around his biceps and over his shoulders, he put his chin on the top of her head, "it doesn't matter, okay?"

Miley shook her head burying her head into his chest, how could her father do this to her, he thought, why won't he tell me what it said, she asked herself silently. Nick thought it was hard to believe that the words of one man could have so much effect in his entire day, how a few selfish and repugnant words could turn one's world upside-down, but that's what happens when you're best friends with Miley Stewart, he told himself. She didn't deserve it, he knew that, she didn't deserve anyone to say anything besides fond things about her. Even if he had to admit he had said some pretty awful things about her to her face and behind her back in the past, he'd learned that Miley was just trying to live her life-like everyone else, but with every move broadcasted to the entire world.

"Could you please tell me," she pleaded, her voice shaky, "you know I'm going to find out sometime, so I'd rather get it over with now."

He shook his head, he couldn't, he _wouldn't_. How was he supposed to be the one to tell her what her father had recently said about her when he knew it was going to destroy her even more? Pulling her head back, she tilted her head upward and looked into Nick's gorgeous brown eyes, her look was sad, lethargic, she looked like a lost puppy begging to find its way back home. The rock star groaned before nodding his head and pulling her onto his lap as he sat back down in the computer chair.

Opening a Safari web page, he went back to the gossip site and scrolled down to the article about Billy Ray's vicious words. Miley leaned back into Nick's warm embrace as she read the article. The sorrowful teenage boy wrapped his arms securely around Miley's waist as if to protect her from more heartbreak, though he knew he could never truly guard her heart, he could at least try. Placing kisses on the side of her head, he stroked her brown hair lovingly.

_Billy Ray Stewart said that his daughter Miley Ray Stewart was a disappointing handful who was out of control while in at an interview for Rolling Stone. "Miley is a disappointment, she never fully completes the tasks that are asked of her, she makes silly and stupid decisions, and like I've said before, if we hadn't done Hannah Montana, our lives would've been a lot better because she wouldn't have been as famous and out of control as she is now." Sounds to us like Billy Ray is jealous of her daughter's fame._

Miley buried her head into the crook of Nick's neck, secretly inhaling his heavenly scent, letting some tears free fall, he held her tighter, rocking back and forth in the chair. Nick hated seeing her like this, she looked almost as bad as she did when he had broken up with her for the first time on the Best of Both World's tour when they were younger.

"It's not true you know," he said speaking in a harsh tone like he was afraid he's break her if he spoke any louder. Getting an idea, he exited out of the web page and went to Twitter, signing in, he typed a status message that would go out to more than two million followers, a message that the entire world would see.

NickGrey: People who have nothing good to say shouldn't say anything at all. A lesson to all. Had a great day with an old friend SmileyMiley

Hitting the post button, Miley smiled before kissing his cheek as they closed their eyes to savor the moment. Miley pulled away after a few seconds and bit her lip trying not to blush at Nick who still had his eyes closed. After a few moments, he opened his big brown eyes and opened them before looking at Miley smiling widely,.

"Thank you, Nick," she smiled.

He shrugged nonchalantly, "posting a status is easy, Mi, you don't need to thank me for that. You deserve better than that."

"No," she shook her head laughing, "no, I mean, yeah, that was great, but that's now what I'm thank you for," she said wrapping her arms casually around his neck after running her fingers through her long curly hair.

"Then, Ms. Stewart," he chuckled wrapping his arms tighter around his small, but not too small waist, "what were you so graciously thanking me for."

She smiled remembering all the times that he was there for her, even though there were dozens of times that he wasn't there for her and she needed to be in his big strong arms like she was now. "Just…thank you for being here for me recently and making it pretty easy to just jump into a friendship this time," she smiled.

Friendship, he thought to himself trying not to scoff, friendship, right, he nodded smiling lightly, "no problem, you know I'll always be there for you, Mi," she smiled hearing him call her Mi. She didn't let anyone, but him call her that, and she knew she never would, just like Nick didn't let anyone else call her Nicky. "I'm sorry that in the past, I haven't always been there when you need me, but I promise you, from now on, whatever happens, I will always be there for you."

"Thank you," she smiled putting her forehead on Nick's forehead before kissing the tip of his nose, "so," she giggled biting her bottom lip and looking into his eyes, their noses were touching and Nick's eyes began to close, she felt the heat in the room rise and teasingly, she stood up going to the door, "I should probably go home and get ready for tonight. I can't wear this."

Nick groaned disappointedly throwing his head back, he'd been so close, he thought, if he had just grabbed gorgeous face… "okay," he nodded walking out of the study behind her, Elvis followed behind him wagging his tail happily.

"See you at six," he asked as she opened the front door.

She nodded before waving and walking out, "six o'clock," she called back before getting into her car.

Closing the white door, he put his back on it before putting his hands through his brown short curls and pulling them in frustration, "why," he asked himself slamming his fist onto the door, "why do I have to fall for her again," he whispered to himself, "she _clearly_ doesn't see me like that."

Joe

Present 6:00

Ringing the doorbell of my brother's new house, which I had already been to, I straightened out my white dress shirt which my gray tie was resting above. For pants, I had light blue skinny jeans and black loafers. Nick, who was wearing a black dress shirt, a red tie, dark skinny jeans, and black dress pants with black dress shoes, opened the door smiling at me.

"Hey," he smiled inviting me in. I wondered if I should tell him about the kiss. I mean, I'd seen the way he looked at Miley in the pictures the Paparazzi had taken of them from Pinkberry, he was falling for her yet again, just as hard and as fast as the many other times he'd fallen for the blue eyed beauty. But the kiss…it was nothing-right? We were just excited to see each other.

"Sup, man," I replied hugging him briefly after I came into the house, "so," I smirked, even if I wasn't going to tell him, that doesn't mean that I wasn't going to tease him, "how'd lunch go?"

He blushed chuckling while nervously rubbing the back of his neck- classic Nick Grey, "shut up, okay," he chuckled as we made our way to the kitchen, "just friends. It was really great though," he smiled before looking at my don't-lie-to-me facial expression and rolling his eyes, "honest! We're just friends!"

Nick nodded, but didn't look me in the eyes, "no feelings. I have no feelings for Miley."

"That's good," I heard my mom say walking into the house with what smelled like tons of food. We jogged into the front foyer gasping at the number of casserole dishes that our dad, Frankie, and mom were bringing in. From casserole to cheese cake, whatever else there was, I'm sure she'd gone all out.

Within the next half-hour, the house had filled with about fifteen of our closest friends, but still, there was no Miley. As we all sat in the living room laughing and telling stories while snacking on hors d'oeuvres before dinner started, I saw the worried and anxious look in Nick's eyes, he was trying to cover it up and be a good host, but I knew he was freaking out about Miley. I mean, I have to admit, I was too. After what Billy Ray said, who knows where she could be right now. Looking over at my mom, I saw her looking at Nick concerned, obviously seeing the same panic I did. She looked me in the eyes before shrugging her shoulders and shaking her head.

"Nick," I said, "why don't you go and see where Miley is,' I chuckled, "I miss my sister-in-law," I joked.

He nodded before chuckling sarcastically, "you're really funny, Joe, a-ha-a-ha-a-ha," his face got serious, though I knew he was just kidding around, "shut up," he smirked before laughing hysterically, "but yeah," he pointed to the kitchen taking his phone out, "I'm just going to go and call her." Getting off the black leather couch where he was seated in between Meaghan and Alyson, he walked into his study before shutting the door.

Nick

Present 6:32 pm

As I dialed Miley's number into my Blackberry as fast as my fingers could type, I paced nervously around the room hoping that she'd pick up, hoping that she wasn't partying or doing anything dumb because of her father's harsh words. The ring seemed as if it lasted a life time, _ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring_.

"Hey, my loves," she laughed into the phone, "unfortunately, I'm on an awesome tour right now, so…I don't have time to talk to my buds, but if you leave me a message, I'll get back to you as soon as I can," she said goofily, making me smile, "peace and love, homies." _Beep._

"Miles, it's Nick" I greeted happily as if I wasn't loosening my tie and freaking out, "where are you? Call me when you get this, or come over. Alright, bye." Groaning, I threw my head back before walking out of the room and back into the living room.

Frankie walked up to me and smiled widely, "so," he jumped excitedly, "is she coming? Is she? Is she?" He missed her, maybe even as much as I had. She always made sure to include Frankie and Noah into some of our plans so that they didn't feel left out. Their siblings were rock stars; she wanted to make them feel like they were important too.

"I don't know, bud," I shrugged before looking around at everyone who were still talking and laughing hysterically, "guys," I said cutting through the laughter, "I'm going to go and check on Miles, she's supposed to be coming tonight. I'm just really hoping that she's okay."

Hearing the door open, I walked casually, but quickly to the front door to see if it was her. Seeing her, my jaw dropped, she looked beautiful. No, that wasn't good enough. Breath taking? Yeah, true, but still not good enough. She was gorgeous, striking, sure, that works. A red dress draped shoulders elegantly and ended a few inches above her knees. Her curves were showing in all the right places, she was wearing black high heels that were high, yet still sensible, even though I knew that I was still taller than her.

"Hey handsome," she smiled walking towards me, walking towards her, we hugged each other tightly, and I was right, I was still taller than her.

I smirked before kissing her forehead, "hello beautiful," I chuckled to my cheesy reference to one of my brother's and my older songs from our second album.

"Cliché _and _cheesy," Miley teased, "how Nick-like."

"Ouch," I joked dramatically grabbing my heart, "it's gone. You just destroyed my heart, just boom." I said in a very sarcastic voice.

Hearing running footsteps, I looked down at Frankie who ran and hugged Miley tightly putting his tiny hands around her waist, "Miley," he greeted happily, "I missed you so much! You have to come over soon and play video games with me and make cookies, and watch movies, and everything that you used to do," he gushed with a big sappy smile on his face, "oh, and you and Nick have to be there, or just you, but you have to bring Noah and oh my gosh," he squealed, "we're all going to be happy again and you and Nick will be together and Noah will be my best friend again and our families will get back together, and-"

"Whoa," I chuckled putting my hands on the shoulders of the tearing up pre-teen, "easy there, Frankie. One step at a time."

He bit his bottom lip embarrassed, "I'm sorry," he apologized dropping his head, "I'm just so excited that you're back Miley," he beamed happily.

"I'm glad I'm back too, Frankie," she smiled looking into my eyes before looking down at my little brother who still had his arms around her waist.

**A/N: Okay, so, the end of this was sort of just a filler, but at the same time, I wanted to show how Nick gets frantic and worried about Miley and how Frankie missed Miley and wants everything to go back to the way it was when Miley and Nick were dating. I realize that this wasn't one of the better chapters, but there will be a lot of unexpected things coming up in the next couple of chapters-trust me. Please, please, please review and….answer this question, what's your favorite band…besides the Jonas Brothers, of course, they're a given. ;) Mine is probably Skillet. I've seen them in concert three times and I'm seeing them again in August! :) They legit saved my life, YouTube the song "The Last Night" by them, it's great. I'm usually not into hard rock, but they're AWESOME.**


	6. Chapter 5: Here We Go Again

Nick's P.O.V

May 4th 11:00 pm *The last chapter was supposed to be May 4th, not April, sorry! :)*

As I walked to my kitchen after saying goodbye to everyone, I saw my mom and Miley laughing while doing the dishes. The scene bestowed in front of me made me smile. My mom and Miley had always been so close- it was the way I wanted things to be. Our families at one time were inseparable, like Miley and I, but over time, we all just grew apart, and finally, we were finding our way back to one another.

"Hey," I smiled lightly as I walked into the kitchen and kissed my mom's cheek, "mom," I smiled trying to get her out of the house without being rude, "you did so much, you don't have to clean too and dad and Frankie are waiting for you in the car."

She nodded before shaking her head, "I'm aware, but I will do the dishes, son," she grinned before laughing again with Miley. They stood in front of the sink rinsing off the new white plates, tall glass cups, and silverware before putting them in the stainless steel dishwasher.

"Mom," I grinned largely trying to make her get the message, I had six hours left with Miley and no offense to her or anything, but I didn't want my _mom_ there, "it's fine, really."

Miley looked at me with large eyes before biting her bottom lip blushing and trying to hide her smile, she got the message. My mom glanced back and forth between Miley and I before grabbing the small silver handle of the sink and shutting off the running water, she nodded her head before walking to the door.

"Okay," she sighed smiling, "I understand. You two are adults now and would like to be left alone," she giggled, "I understand. Nicholas," she called. I held Miley's hand for a second before leaving her behind in the kitchen and walking to the foyer.

"Yes," I questioned as she grabbed my hand lovingly after slipping on her light jacket and slid her pedicured feet into her jeweled flip flops.

She looked at me before sighing, "Nicholas," she spoke quietly so that Miley couldn't hear, "you've got her. Don't ruin it," she warned looking at me with raised eyebrows, "things are good right now, we just got closer to where we were before, please, don't screw it up," she begged, "wait until after her tour to do anything, okay?"

I nodded before looking down slightly and looking into her big brown eyes, "that's going to be a problem, mom," I sighed disappointedly, "she doesn't want that."

She laughed before caressing my cheek with her warm hand, she shook her head, "is that why she looked at you the same way she used to," she asked rhetorically, "she's in love with you just as much as you are with her, but she just doesn't want to ruin things. She doesn't want to loose us again, she doesn't want to loose _you_ again," she smiled winking.

"Really," I questioned rubbing the back of my neck with nervousness and hope.

She nodded, "really, son. Goodnight," she said pulling me into a hug and kissing my cheek, "goodnight, Miley," she called out.

Miley walked out of the kitchen and over to us with a large grin on her face, "goodnight, Mrs. Grey," she replied hugging my mom.

"Miles," the older woman scolded in a silly manner, "what did I say? Things are the way they used to be with us," she laughed putting her hand on Miley's shoulder lovingly, "no 'Mrs. Grey', remember?"

"Sorry," she laughed her cheeks turning a light shade of red, "goodnight _mom_," she smiled.

"Goodnight, Mi," she said before waving and walking out the door.

Miley's face lit up and she squealed before hugging me laughing, "oh my gosh, Nick," she laughed, "I'm so glad that I stayed! I really needed that. I mean, your mom and I are good again. And sure, I know it's going to take a little bit more with your dad," she shrugged shaking her head, "but I don't care because I know that everything will be absolutely fine," she laughed excitedly, "and Frankie, he missed me so much, and nothing is awkward between Joe and I and Kevin and Dani and oh my gosh," she giggled jumping up and down, "I'm so happy!"

"That's so good, Mi," I cheered with her, "hey, Mi," I said wrapping my arms around her waist and looking into her blue eyes, "why would things be 'awkward' between you and Joe?"

She put her head down for a moment before sighing and looking into my eyes apologetically. Holding my hands, she pulled me over to the couches before making me sit down. Sitting beside me, she looked deep into my eyes, I was nervous. What was wrong, I asked myself. How could anything be wrong? We were all happy and everything was good, right?

"It was nothing," she said cupping my face with both of her loving hands as a solemn look wiped across her face, she groaned looking down for a second before she looked back up at me, "when we went over to Joe's for dinner a few weeks ago," she started, I gulped, I _knew_ something had happened then, "well, we were just both really excited to see each other again, you know? We had missed each other so much," she hesitated placing a sweet kiss on my forehead, I shut my eyes for a second taking in the moment before looking back into her distressed eyes, "we kissed. No, we slightly made out, and then you came and-"

I looked down shocked, betrayed, confused, hurt. "No," I muttered under my breath.

"Nicky," she cried, "it was just once and-"

"What if I hadn't come," I questioned in an angered voice, "would you two…with you two…what would've happened?"

"That doesn't matter," she exclaimed, "_nothing_ happened. It meant _nothing_. Nicky," she begged, "you _have_ to believe me."

Shaking my head, I untangled our hands and stood up, "this is unbelievable," I scoffed, "_you _are _unbelievable_. You know, for just a second, I thought…but it's over between us, isn't it," I yelled.

Tears came to both of our eyes, but she broke down sobbing. I had to stay strong, I couldn't hold her and make her better, this was it. That, _them_, it was the last straw. Everything that we had worked so hard to build up, had just crumbled to the ground and had broken into a million peaces.

"Nicky, I'm so sorry," she wept, her words came out almost so quietly that they were inaudible.

Walking to the foot of the stairs, I looked over to Miley, the girl who was still crying on my couch, "you can show yourself out," I grumbled before stomping up the stairs. Walking into my room, I slammed the door before falling onto my bed, letting the cascade of tears run down my cheeks. Hearing a knock on the door, I groaned, "go away!"

"Nick," she said, her voice cracking, "please," she begged, "you know it meant nothing, you _know _it did. Come on," she pleaded, "please let me in."

Sitting up, I put my head in my hands shaking my head, I couldn't believe what I was about to do, whatever she wanted, I would do. We both knew that. Standing up, I opened the door not bothering to wipe my tear stained face. If the paparazzi could see us now, our faces, we both looked like complete wrecks. Miley had mascara and eye liner running down her cheeks, but she was still beautiful. And me? I wasn't sure what I looked like, but I could feel that my eyes were swollen and puffy.

She ran into my arms crying into my chest, I held her tightly stroking her hair, "Mi," I whispered quietly, "you know that just because I opened my door, it doesn't mean that I'm okay with the fact that you and my brother kissed, correct?"

She nodded before looking into my eyes, "I know," she whispered, "but isn't there some way I can make it up to you," she asked looking me up and down and smirking. Closing my eyes, I gulped before going out to my balcony and looking out at the Hollywood lights. The humid wind surrounded my body as I inhaled the at home scent. I heard the traffic and clubs of Hollywood and smiled lightly. Miley walked out and wrapped her arms around my waist from behind me. Her chest pressed up to my back and I shook my head leaning on the rail.

"You can't just 'make this up to me'," I told her, "and you know that the thoughts on both of our minds right now can't happen. We can't just fight and kiss like we used to, it's not healthy." I felt her nod her head up and down my back as she inhaled my scent quietly.

Holding on to her hands, I smiled as she kissed my neck, "I know that, Nicky. It's just- I don't want to loose you. Out of anything, the worst thing that I can think of would be to loose you. My dad, he's-"

Turning around, I held her head in my hands and stroked her hair with my large and muscular hands, "don't bring him up right now, okay? He doesn't deserve your time, even if he _is _your father. He was wrong to do that. That was a dick move and I'm going to make sure he knows it."

She laughed putting her head into my chest as she yawned quietly, "Nick?"

"Yeah," I responded putting my chin on top of her head.

She looked up at me before intertwining one of her hands in my hair and keeping the other one mangled with mine, "you know, it's okay if we fight and it's okay if you're mad that I kissed your brother. You know why everything's okay?"

I nodded slightly, "I think so, but you tell me."

"It's because no matter how cliché or cheesy this sounds, you and I are there for each other and we love each other. We've been through so much together and through everything, through all of the problems, we find our ways back to each other." She yawned again before laughing lightly, "okay, so that came out cheesy, but you know what I mean right?"

I nodded chuckling, "I do. Now," I said pulling her into my room before handing her a pair of sports shorts and a white tank top, "we need to get some sleep."

She giggled before taking the clothes, "thanks," she smiled before going into my bathroom to change. The door was left open a crack and I could see her, taking off her dress, revealing her black lace bra and matching thong, I gulped closing my eyes. No, I scolded to myself silently, I can't watch. But hearing her bra clasp hit the bathroom tiles, I opened my eyes and saw her breasts, her beautiful breasts. A few years ago, it wouldn't have been this big of a deal because I'd seen them and touched them basically every time we made out, but she'd matured, grown into a woman, developed completely. Walking into my closet, I took my dress clothes off leaving me in a pair of Yankees boxers. Hanging everything up, I walked out and saw Miley laying in bed smirking at me.

"I spy with my little eye, a peeper," she smirked. I gulped. Busted.

Walking over to the light switch, I shut the light off leaving us in a pitch black room. Going over to my bed, I held Miley in my strong arms, "I don't know what you're talking about," I chuckled lightly.

"Sure you don't," she giggled before snuggling into my chest as we got comfortable in the bed.

"Hey, Mi," I whispered stroking her arm softly.

She nodded letting out a light moan telling me that she was listening.

"Wake me up before you leave, okay," I questioned, "I want to give you something."

She nodded again, "okay," she whispered. We fell into a deep slumber holding each other tightly and affectionately. I smiled contently; this was everything it was supposed to be. This was everything I needed-everything _we_ needed. Although there may be bumps and bruises along the way and I was uncomfortable with my brother and her having a little make out session, I knew that in the future, we'd be completely together again. Until that day, I would just let go and let whatever happens happen. Things weren't going to be easy, I knew that, but things weren't going to be as hard as they were when she wasn't in my life.

I felt her kiss my lips softly and quickly making me moan for more, "Mi," I muttered groggily. Looking over at the clock, I sighed unhappily, it was time, "don't go," I begged.

"You know I have to," she sighed kissing my cheek as she leaned over me, "but you know we'll see each other soon, she smiled. "What did you want to give me," she questioned.

"Right," I yawned stretching before getting up and going into my drawer of photographs and keepsakes in my dresser. Grabbing the cold chain, I smiled before walking back to the bed to see her checking me out, "I spy with my little eye, a horny Miley," I teased before lightly kissing her neck.

She giggled before pushing me away, "I don't know what your talking about," she said quickly, obviously lying.

"Sure you don't," I chuckled. Sitting behind her as she sat on the edge of the bed in a pair of my sweat pants and a t-shirt, I smiled, "keep them," I teased again, "geeze, go into my drawers," I huffed sarcastically. She laughed lightly, but gasped when the cool metal hit her neck lightly after I put it around her neck.

"Nicky," she smiled holding the old dog tag that was featured in her "7 Things" music video, "I love it."

"I thought you would," I chuckled, "now you'll always have me near you," I smiled before wrapping my arms around her body.

**A/N: Hey guys! **** I just wanted to thank everyone who reviews and favorites and alerts for this story and any of my other stories. All of your reviews make me smile and make me want to update faster! If you have a Twitter and I'm not following you, tell me what your twitter name is and I'll follow! :) Anyways, this was just trying to show that whatever happens, Nick and Miley will always love each other- something that I think all of us Niley supporters need to know to get through the times when they're not together. :) I have four days of school left and then testing so I may be updating less, or more, I'm not sure how much time I'll have. But anyways, Niley Day is coming up and I have written three one shots and a preview of another story I may write over the summer, but this is where I need your guys' help. What are some Niley one shot ideas or songs I can use? I know I've asked this before, but I really want to make a lot of one shots for Niley day. Also, should I start another story or stick to the three I'm on right now? The thing is, Don't Close The Book is just finishing. Answer these questions please along with: what's your favorite book? I need to come up with a summer reading list. Thank you all so much. Peace, Love, Niley. Have a good week! **


	7. Chapter 6: Unstoppable

Miley's P.O.V

May 5th 5:00 am

As Nick and I walked into the airport with Big Rob and a few other security guards behind us, the paparazzi swarmed us like a lion on it's prey. In some ways, we were the prey. They hunted us down to build themselves up, feed themselves, they got money from photographing us, making up lies about us. Nick walked in front of me in a pair of black basketball shorts with a white stripe on either side, a white v-neck t-shirt, and white basketball shoes. I was wearing a gray pair of Nick's sweatpants and a black concert tee which was also his.

"It's way too early for paparazzi," Nick said to me closing his eyes slightly to shield him from the bright camera flashes. I nodded in agreement covering my mouth and letting out a yawn. Getting to my private plane gate, I smiled at Nick before he pulled me into a tight hug with his strong arms. "Bye, Mi," he whispered into my ear before kissing my cheek, "see you soon. Text me when you land, okay?"

I nodded before looking into his eyes and stroking his brown curls lightly with my hand, kissing his forehead, I hugged him again, "I promise, bye," I smiled before pulling away and walking onto the plane after waving at Big Rob.

I felt bad for leaving Nick, especially with the stress of the paparazzi and with the knowledge that his brother and I kissed. Getting onto the plane, I took a seat on the tan leather couches of my top of the line private plane. Looking down at my chest, I grabbed the dog tag before kissing it and holding it in my hands as the plane took off. Putting my head phones in, I listened to music for a few seconds before falling into a peaceful slumber.

Nick's P.O.V

May 5th 11:00 am

Getting out of my car, I rang the doorbell of my older brother's house, my fists clenched thightly. Seeing the door open, I rolled my eyes when Joe smiled at me as if nothing happened. Relaxing, I decided to play dumb for a few minutes.

"Hey, man, what a great surprise," Joe smiled before hugging me quickly inviting me into the house.

"Hey," I greeted back before walking in, "I only have a little while because I have to go to the studio, but I wanted to ask you something," sitting on one of the bar stools in the kitchen, I waited until Joe sat next to me to continue, "Miley's been acting kind of strange lately," I lied, "it's like she's hiding something from me, I know she talks to you, has she told you anything?"

I saw the look in his eyes, he knew exactly what I was talking about, "no," he lied shaking his head, "sorry dude."

"Well," I said walking to the enterance of his house where he had made out with my ex-girlfriend, "how about me standing right here? Does THAT help you to figure out what I'm talking about?"

He gulped nervously, "Nick," he muttered, "let me explain," he sighed, "we just got lost in the moment. I promise though, dude, it was nothing, okay?"

"You're right, it _was_ nothing. Miley is mine, Joseph. We may not be going out right now, but she is definitely off limits to _you_. You being with her definitely is anything, but okay. Try anything with her again and I'll make this a problem, do we have an understanding," I questioned through my clenched jaw.

He nodded silently.

I smiled nicely, but fakely, "great. Goodbye," I scoffed before leaving, slamming the door behind me. Hearing my phone ring, I got into my car, still in an angry mood and pressed accept without reading the caller I.D, "what," I snapped.

"Whoa," she laughed, "someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Miley teased laughing before her voice became serious, "you okay?"

"Yeah, Mi," I lied, "I'm great," I smiled putting my head back, "sorry, I just made a little stop over to my brother's. What's up though? Aren't you still on the plane?"

"Nick," Miley sighed, "did you yell at him for the kiss," she questioned letting out a small yawn, "and yeah, I'm still on the plane. Wish you were here with me."

"Yeah, I yelled at him about the kiss," I admitted, "it was wrong on his part, you're….you're you and he knows that you're off limits for him. It just makes me mad, but I wish I was there with you too," I smiled biting my lower lip trying to keep my thoughts in check and not on what I would do to her if I could do anything to her on a plane. Let's just say, I'd like to join the Mile High Club with Miley…if you get what I mean.

"It was an accident, Nicky," she groaned letting out another yawn, "it was nothing big."

"Sweetie," I smiled lightly, "why don't you go to sleep okay? For me? So that your mom won't hate me and you won't get sick after your concert?"

"Okay, for you," she whispered. I wished I could hold her, be with her, it had only been a few hours and I already missed her. "I miss you, Nicky."

I smiled, it was as if she could read my thoughts, like we had a telephaty thing going on, "I miss you too, Mi, but we'll see each other soon."

"Promise?"

"Mi," I laughed shaking my head, "I promise, okay," I asked, I could see her nodding her head, "good, now get some sleep, alright, beautiful?"

"Alright," she replied, "bye, Nicholas."

I nodded sighing quietly, I didn't want our conversation to end because if I could, I'd be with her 24/7, but this was the real world, the crazy and insane world in which we both have hectic schedules and paparazzi following our every move, "bye, Mi. See you soon," I bid before hanging up and driving out of my brother's driveway.

Miley's P.O.V

May 5th 6:00 pm

Running off the plane, refreshed and ready to rock, I bolted to the stage for soundcheck. I smiled at the thirty fans that had V.I.P passes to watch. My mom walked up on stage and hugged me smiling.

"Hey, baby doll," she greeted, "how was the flight?"

I shrugged, "the flight was okay, it was worth it, at least," I laughed, "I missed Nick.'

She nodded her head, slightly rolling her eyes, "we'll talk about that later, sweetheart. Right now," she laughed looking down at my outfit and rolling her eyes while shaking her head, "Miley Ray, are you really wearing that for sound check?" Shit! I was still in Nick's clothes. I wanted to change on the plane, but I overslept. I groaned throwing my head back.

"I have to, right? There's no way I can go change quick?"

"You've got five minutes," she said pointing to the door. I waved at my screaming fans before running off and changing into short shorts, a ragged black shirt and black leather boots. Dashing back to the stage, I heard my band warming up, and keeping the fans occupied. Jumping back onto stage, my mom gave me a kiss on the cheek before walking off.

"How we all doing," I asked everyone speaking through the microphone.

"Good," I heard them all giggle and applaud.

"Great, well, I'm fantastic right now. I just got back from a little break. I went back home. That's why I was wearing sweats and a tee shirt when I first came on stage," I giggled into the silver bedazzled microphone, "it was a long flight, but it was worth it because I got to see a lot of my friends and family."

"Nick," I heard some people scream out and I laughed out loud looking at Trace, who was playing drums tonight, and Brandi who was playing the guitar for tonight's concert. They both gave me excited smiles while rolling their eyes teasingly.

"Yeah," I nodded looking back at the fans, "I was with Nick, but I also saw the people from Camp Rock, and Frankie, and the boys, and momma and pappa Grey. It was great. So, anyways, how about we get to rockin'? How's that sound?"

They all screamed and cheered, yet again, so I looked at my band, "how about we start out with Forgiveness and Love, yeah?"

_Imagine if you're far away_

_ Searching for the words to say…._

As I bolted the words out, one man stayed in my head the entire time. He was pure, he cared about me so much, even when we weren't together romantically, he was always there for me. It was incredible. I was so happy. The words of the song described our relationship right now. Forgiveness and Love. That's what we had. We loved each other, that was obvious. As I clenched the dog tag that rested on my shirt, it was warm, as if he was there with me, and I knew that he was. Not really there, but he was thinking about me, and I was thinking about him, and even with that, we were unstoppable.

**A/N: I know, I know, this one's really short and I wanted to move on with the poster thing in this chapter because I have big plans for that true-life Niley moment. I was going to write more in this chapter, but then I really loved that last paragraph and thought that I should just stop it there. I finished Don't Close The Book. It's done, but I don't know if I should make a sequel, and do you guys want me to make an epilogue for Secrets- I know it's been a while since I did everything with that, but I felt like the ending was kind of abrupt. I don't know, it's up to you guys! I would be happy to write a sequel of DCTB and an epilogue for Secrets, just let me know in your review. Another question that I have is: What fantastic adventures do you all have up your sleeves for this summer? I'm going on vacation, going to my other house for a week, and partying it up with my besties. BON FIRES, anyone? Also, do you defriend the ex from FaceBook? Curious and a much needed answer...**

**Thanks for reading this and I hope you all have an incredible week! :) **

**Twitter (I have yet to decide if I'm deleting it): NileyJyrusHope**


	8. Chapter 8: It's Not That Easy

**Miley's P.O.V**

**May 5****th**** 9:30 pm**

As I sang my heart out, I looked around and smiled. I was so happy. I couldn't believe how far I'd gotten. I mean, how many eighteen year olds have the chance to perform worldwide to thousands of screaming fans. I was honored. Looking at the posters, I smiled and laughed. Fans had spent so long putting their visions, their messages to me on poster board. Designing, drawing, writing, anything. They spent so long working on them and they were all so amazing, but one in particular caught my eye. Sure, there were others on this topic. The so-called "Niley" topic. This one said _If you ask Nick, he'll stay._

Hearing the last note of the song, I smiled, "wow, these posters are all so amazing! Thank you guys so much! This one says, 'if you ask Nick, he'll stay'," I shook my head, "it's not that easy," jumping away from that one, I smiled pointing to other ones, "'radiate love', 'radiate love', 'gypsy heart tour', these are all so great! Thank you!"

Moving on to another song, my heart persuaded as it dropped to my feet. I knew that that was bad. I shouldn't had said that, but I did, and I meant it. It wasn't easy! Sure, he'd stay, but the thing was, I didn't know if _we'd_ stay. What's going to happen when we can't hold off on our feelings anymore or the pressure from the paparazzi covering our friendship is too much? He wouldn't leave me, I knew that. If I asked, he'd stay…at least, I think he would. No, no, I _know _he would. Gosh, now I'm just rambling. In my head. I'm rambling. Is this really what Nick does to me? Makes me ramble? Makes me question everything? You see? 'It's not that easy.'

Walking off the stage after the concert was over, I wiped the sweat from my forehead with a small white towel that my mom gave me.

"You did great honey," she smiled patting my back, "but you know, that poster thing- it's going to-"

I sighed shaking my head, "I don't want to talk about it." Taking off my black leather boots, I put on a pair of comfortable flip flops and walked to my dressing room before shutting the door and plopping into a chair groaning. Seeing my phone on my dressing room table, I gulped before opening it. 3 missed calls. All from Nick. 7 new text messages. All. From. Nick. I groaned. The little "poster speech" had gotten out. Of course it did, it's the frickin twenty-first century. You can upload anything from the internet from a phone in seconds.

"Oh, Miley," I whispered to myself, "oh, Miley," I repeated realizing how much trouble I had gotten myself into, "what have you done?"

Opening the texts messages, my stomach clenched in guilt.

"_**It's not that easy"? Really, Mi? -N**_

I'd upset him.

_**Call me when you get off stage… -N**_

That was never my intention, I was just speaking the truth.

_**How could you do this? -N**_

No, I hadn't just upset him, I'd _hurt _him.

_** Do you know what's going on Twitter right now? –N**_

__Okay, so apparently, my words had been more like word vomit?

_**You're unbelievable. I'M getting yelled at right now, Miley. –N**_

Oh. Shit.

_**And you know what I don't get? You know that I will stay. –N**_

__I know he would. He'd do anything for me. I'd established that already, just not to him.

_**If you only knew what was happening here because of **__**that**__** whole thing. –N**_

__Of course things were happening there. I'm sure his managers and father were telling him how unresponisble and unreasonable and stupid he was being for getting involved with me…yet again.

_**I'm fucking flying to your damn venue. We. Need. To. Talk. I'm so fucking pissed off right now, Miley. You had no right to do that. –N**_

Okay. Great. He was flying here. Ugh! But I had no right to do that? Really? After everything he's had no right to do… not standing up for me with the pictures? Sure, he had stood up for me in the past, but it didn't matter. He'd always been too late. Come on though, I mean…really? It's not as if I had lied. Everything was difficult! Nothing was easy. Nothing was _ever_ easy. Easy was hard to come by. Regardless of what was going on, everything in my life had always been hard. Everything with Nick and I had always been hard, but like I said before, it came with the territory. We were famous, what else were we supposed to expect?

**Nick's P.O.V**

**May 5****th**** 2:30 am**

I was exhausted, but I couldn't fall asleep. My body was stiff, but I couldn't move around. Miley had said that one line, I couldn't stop her. My twitter was bursting with excited or angry fans about Miley's words, I couldn't quiet them. Joe had kissed Miley, I couldn't change that. Nothing was right. Well, no. Miley was right. Miley was always right. For one, tonight, what she said _was _right. 'It's not that easy.' Nothing's ever easy, but the thing was, it didn't link to that poster- at all. It was that easy. I would _**always**_ stay if she asked me. There was never a question of that. Everything between us was great, why did she have to go and open her mouth? Another reason she was always right, even if I didn't want to admit it at times, she'd always be right for me. _It_ for me. _That girl_._ The one. _Sure, we had a lot of bad history, but if you didn't look at that, we had a lot of pure and beautiful history too. We were rich in love…even when we were romantically linked.

I didn't know what to think, to be honest. Was I supposed to be mad at her? How could I? She was right. I guess, just the fact that she thought I wouldn't be there for her really bothered me. I mean, I'd spent hours writing a song about how I would **always** be there for her. Didn't that mean anything? Didn't she understand that I'd always be there for her. I gave her the dog tag. Didn't she get that that meant I'd always be there? Whatever happened, I'd be there for her. Sure, I hadn't been there for Demi. None of my family had. And sure, I hadn't been there for her in the past, but this was now. And now? I'd be there for her….always. In the future? Again, I'd be there for her always. I'd stay anywhere for her….forever. How could she not understand that? I thought it was obvious.

This whole poster thing though, it's not the only reason why I was going to see her. Yeah, I'd seen her this morning, but I missed her. It scared me, honestly. How could I _miss_ her? I'd seen her a few hours ago. Was I really getting that attached? It. Was. Terrifying. I wanted to hold her. Hear her. Smell her. Sleep with her. No, not in the sexual sense, but in the cuddling. Last night had been incredible. I'd held her in my arms. She was so close to me. It was incredible. I didn't want to ever go another night without her sleeping beside me. Yes, I knew that I couldn't always fly in to see her, but she had flown to see me. I could fly to see her.

I had to be back in the studio tomorrow producing with Delta. I'd be there. I had to be there. It was my job, but today? Today I just wanted to make sure that Miley knew that I would stay. That things didn't have to be complicated with us. That I just wanted things to be simple. And it was simple…in a way….even though I just said it wan't…okay, so, it wasn't simple, but my thoughts were…at times. My gosh! She makes me question everything- doesn't she? Anyways, what was simple was that I loved her. Actually, no. That was complex. I guess, the words were simple. I. Love. Her. Well…was love ever a simple word? Love always came with complicated situations. The person you loved didn't want to love you, the one you loved couldn't fit you into their schedule, their father didn't approve of you, they could hurt your reputation…all of that…Miley and I had been through, and we were only eighteen…to be completely honest, it was all very, intensely, extremely, exceptionally horrifying, but it was always worth it. She was worth it. _We _were worth it because we'd always love each other.

**A/N: I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, but I'm liking where this story is about to go. :) There's definitely drama coming up and I promise, by chapter 11 there will be full on Niley, should be great. :) I don't know about you guys, but I was freaking out about the poster thing. Hey, fun fact and quick math: Today is June 21, 2011 and the Jonas Brothers and Miley have known each other for 1,835 days. ****This time, I'm doing something different. Copy my profile and answer the questions and post it on your profile. Tell me in your review if you did it and I'll go look at it. :) Since I finished Don't Close The Book, I'm only working on two stories and I want to be doing three so, would you rather have me do a sequel of Don't Close The Book or start a new story. I have a few ideas. Do you want me to write a preview of a few story ideas and then you guys tell me?**** So, I absolutely love Demi and I want to make a Demi support video so for a few questions for the review I want to know what Demi has taught you and why you love her…only do it if you're a fan of Demi. Also, what is the number one most played song on your iPod? No negative comments, please. I'd like to thank everyone who replied. You guys are all so incredible. I love you all, your comments make my day and make me smile :D.**

**FirePrincess251: Well, no, it was mutual. See, we went out for two years, and we were friends afterwards. The thing is, he came up to me two weeks ago, it's been a year since the break up now, and he told me that he wanted to get back together. I told him that I needed time to think it out and then, a few days afterwards, he came to a bon fire with another girl…who's now his girlfriend… Anyways, I hope you had a great vacation and thanks for the review! :)**

**IndependentHSMfan23: I didn't delete my Twitter. BTW, what's your Twitter? Also, I may do the sequel or another thing, depeands on what you guys want. Oh, and thanks for the questions this week! :) I hope that's okay. I hope it is because I checked out your profile and saw it and thought it was great! Thanks for the review! :)**

**xCaliforniaSunshineInMyEyes: Haha! I want Niley babies too. :) And I hope you have a fun time in Vienna. :) Thanks for the review! :)**

**Klouise93: 5 WEEKS! Wow. Really? When do you guys start school? That's good advice, but it's just really hard to watch him post pics of him and his new girlfriend…even though I've moved on, he was my first boyfriend. It's all just difficult. s**


	9. Previews

Hey guys, so I have yet to decide weather I'm doing a Don't Close the Book sequel, but here are the previews for my other stories. I really really love three of them, but you guys can vote and I'll do whatever you guys want me to do. :)

**Two Is Better Than One**

Miley is a cancer patient and Nick is a wealthy volunteer who's dad is chief executive of the hospital. Nick just wants someone to talk to and even though she acts like she doesn't care about anything, she wants a companion too. Sure, she has her family and friends, but she doesn't have anyone that doesn't see her as a dying girl. When Nick is told to go and interact with Miley and try to make company with her, he realizes that the eighteen-year-old with the detached and distant attitude just wants to feel beautiful. Will Nick break her walls down, and if he does, will he always be there for her?

**World Of Chances**

Nick and Miley Grey are both twenty-eight and have been divorced for two years. From their sixteen year relationship, which included a eight year marriage, they had three kids. Dylan was the youngest and was Nick and Miley's beautiful three year old daughter. Adam was their only son and was their baseball playing seven year old, and Adriana was their child that was most affected by her parent's divorce. The twelve-year-old had shut her parents out of her life. Nick still loves Miley, but he hurt her so she move on. However, Nick will do whatever it takes to get the love of his life back into his arms and fix his family.

**Save Me From The Bad**

Nick and his family moved away from their home in New Jersey and to California when Nick was eight leaving their close friends, the Stewart family, behind. Ten years later, the now famous A-list family finds out that Tish, the mother of the Stewart family, and the Grey boys' god-mother, had died in a car accident. So, they move back to help the Stewart family through the difficult time. The unexpected death has torn both families, but has hurt Miley the mot. Will Nick be able to save his old best fried from herself or make her days even darker? Find out in… Save Me From The Bad.

**The War of Love**

Joe and Miley are married and have had children- Ryalynn who's seven, and Max who's two. Nick is Joe's best friend since childhood when Joe goes to war, Nick helps Miley with the children. Secretly, he has been in love with her ever since they met in college. Although he loves Joe as if he was his own brother, will he be able to control his feelings for her? Will **she** be able to stop her growing feelings for **him**? Find out … The War of Love.

**Opposites Attract**

Nick Grey is the hear throbbing, knee knocking, famous eighteen year old who doesn't give a shit about anyone but himself. Miley Stewart is a humble and bubbly country girl who is a humble and bubbly country girl hat is stuck in a living hell when her family moves to Hollywood for her mother's developing famous fashion company. Although she can't stand her partying, motorcycle-driving, neighbor, Nick Grey, and Nick can't stand the cowboy boot wearing southern belle, will they end up stealing each other hearts?

Okay, so, I like Save Me From the Bad, The War of Love, and Opposites Attract the best. I have honestly had the storyline for Opposites Attract and The War of Love in my head for months so I may write that, but I want your guys' feedback! :) What one would YOU rather have me write?


	10. Live Chat!

Hey guys! Sorry for the short notice, but I'm having a live chat at 2:30 EST. If you want in, PM me or tweet me (NileyJyrusHope). There's a password you need to know to get in so message me and I'll give it to you. I'll be talking about the two stories I'm working on now, the previews, the votes, and my next story. I'll also be taking questions from you guys, asking you questions, talking about some up coming things, and sharing some inside info on the two stories I'm working on now. You definitely don't want to miss it. :) Message me to get the 411 on live chat! :) Peace and Love, Ashley.


	11. Chapter 9: I Love You Too Much

**Nick's P.O.V**

**May 5****th**** 8:30 am**

Groggily, I stepped off the plane and was instantly hit with the flashes from the paparazzi. I smiled lightly while waving before putting my gray hood up as I swiftly walked with my security into a black van that was taking me to Miley's hotel. Taking out my phone, I let out a yawn before texting Miley.

**Plane Landed. What room? –N**

I put my head on the mirror and closed my eyes, saying that I was exhausted was…well, the biggest understatement…ever. I was more than exhausted, I was so tired that it hurt to stand, it hurt to move, my eyelids would close by themselves, I knew this wasn't good for me. I was Nick Grey. Not only was I a famous rock star, I was a diabetic, and that meant that I had to take care of myself. This was not taking care of myself. This was taking care of Miley and I, but what was the difference? My body ached more than it did now when we weren't together, and hopefully, once I got there, I'd be able to lie in her hotel room, in a large king sized bed, underneath a warm comforter, my head resting on a fluffy pillow, and my arms wrapped around the woman that I knew I was going to marry one day.

**116. Sorry, I have interviews all day and a concert tonight. Could we talk after that? You could come to my concert tonight and then, we could talk, okay? And sleep, and then, in the morning, I could bring u 2 the airport. Nicky, I'm sorry. Okay? I'm sorry. –M**

**Fine. –N**

**Promise you'll come to the concert? –M**

**Promise. -N**

I let out a disappointed sigh. So, she wouldn't be in my arms within moments? I'd be in her hotel room. Alone. Fine. Tonight, however, tonight, was going to be different. I didn't know why, but I knew it would be…different. My skin had goose bumps, my hands were sweaty, my nerves were higher than they were when I performed-why was this happening? Miley and I have been together before, what's so different about this time? I scoffed shaking my head, I knew the answer to that question. We were older. We had matured. It wasn't like last time. We weren't 16 and trying to figure out life with the leashes of our parents watching our every move. We were 18, almost 19, and could make our own decisions. We were both living in our own houses, by ourselves. Oh yeah, and our hormone level was up…no that that mattered though, I was still waiting until marriage, I'm just saying…Miley's kind of sexy. _Kind of_, I scoffed at my own thought, she was sexier than a girl in any magazine, no playboy magazine could top her. She was incredible. She was beautiful. She _could be_ mine, but the thing was- I knew that it wasn't time. Was it time?

"Just let things happen, kid," Big Rob advised me as if reading my thoughts, he gently patted my shoulder, though I knew that there would probably be a bruise there for a few days, or else I'd be sore. That man was frickin huge!

Feeling the car stopped, I sighed before taking texting Miley to find out how to get a room key.

**What name r u under? –N**

I'm sure it wasn't the one she used when we were on the Best of Both Worlds tour, that'd be inane, right? I mean, there's no way. Well, if she doesn't reply, that's what I'll say.

**You wish I still used ur last name. ;) Ronnie Montana. –M**

Walking to the desk, I smirked, "hi," I smiled, the conserve looking at me strangely, probably because I had a hood on and giant sunglasses on, "my friend is room 116, her name is Ronnie Montana," I said rolling my eyes under my dark sunglasses. _Ronnie Montana. _I'm making her change that. That's way too obvious. In fact, it's more than obvious. It's ridiculous, "I should be on the guest list, my name is Nate Lucas."

The blonde haired woman who looked to be in her late twenties nodded before smiling and handing me a key, "there you go, third floor, and to the right," she explained handing me the black plastic rectangular room key.

"Thanks," I smiled before walking to the gold elevator doors with my security.

Arriving at the second floor, I sighed sorrowfully knowing that I was going to be alone in her hotel room in a few seconds, finding her room, I waved goodbye to the security before going into the room. Looking around, I was in awe, I had been in dozens of hotel rooms, but this one, this was probably the biggest hotel room I'd ever seen. It was like a New York City pent house. Opening my black and white sports bag, I got out a pair of gray sweatpants and a red t-shirt. Taking my clothes off, I was left in only a pair of red checkered boxers, I was about to put my new set of clothes on when the door opened revealing a worn out looking woman. It wasn't just any woman though, it was Miley, it was _my_ girl.

"Hey," she smiled lightly, with a fatigue-filled face, though still beautiful. She looked me up and down before going to her suitcase and pulling out a pair of sweatpants, my sweatpants, and a white t-shirt, my t-shirt, "I'm so tired," she yawned.

"I thought you had interviews," I questioned baffled and praying to god that she hadn't cancelled because of me, again.

She shook her head, "well, I did, but my mom told me to go home," she shrugged before stripping herself of her leather jeggings, leaving herself in a black concert t-shirt and black boy shorts, "she knew I was exhausted."

I tried not to look too happy, but to tell you the truth I was ecstatic. Sure, we still had to talk about the whole poster thing, but I had calmed down since sending her those tweets. Sure, I was still really hurt, but right now, all I wanted to do was fall asleep next to my future and my past. Putting my sweatpants on, I gulped loudly when she took her shirt off revealing a lacy black bra.

The blue eyed beauty smirked at me before shaking her head and taking her bra off, her back towards me. I was baffled, why was she doing this? Why was she changing in front of me? I mean, hell, I most certainly was **not** complaining, but still, what was I supposed to do? Stare, look away, or walk up to her and just be done with everything. Throw my promise ring across the room and take her. Right there. On the large king sized bed with the white comforter. Walking to the kitchen, deciding not to put my shirt on, I got a glass of water, there was no way I was going to give into her games right now. Did I want to? Yes. But was it the time? No.

She walked into the kitchen a few minutes after me, fully clothed, in my wardrobe. I smiled as I saw my old dog tag wrapped across her neck.

"Hey, Nick," she whispered walking up behind me. Turning around, I looked at her and nodded my head lightly. I knew what she wanted to talk about, I knew what I wanted to talk about.

I shook my head looking at her with a hurt expression, and as our eyes connected, I sighed, "how could you not know that I'd stay," I asked grabbing her small cold hands with my large warm ones, "Mi, I know it may not be easy, but that's the thing," I chuckled, "you and I, we don't do 'easy'. 'Easy' has never been our thing. Not your's, not mine, not really anyone in this business, but if you asked me to stay, there'd be no question, I'd stay. Did that message not come out loud and clear when I gave you that dog tag? Miley, if you need me, I'll be there. If you need me now, or tomorrow, or the next day, or a week from now, a month, a year, whatever, I'll be here for you. I'm not loosing you again, okay," I whispered putting my forehead onto her's.

Closing her eyes, she nodded, 'I'm sorry, it just came out, and I was thinking about everything and how nothing's ever easy with us. How we can't just be together because it always gets ruined, either the paparazzi tear it apart, or the pressure does," she let out a loud sigh, "I just wish that everything could be easy, you know?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "but Mi, nothing's ever easy. If we wanted to be together-"

She groaned and pushed me away before walking to the living room, "you know that can't happen, Nicholas! Not yet, not when everything's so perfect like it is right now."

"Perfect," I scoffed shaking his head, "everything's 'perfect' right now," I questioned sarcastically, "oh yeah, everything's really 'perfect'."

She shook her head before walking back to me and as she put her hands on my face, she sighed, "I just want our relationship to be strong before we go anywhere farther, I don't want to loose you again. I love you to much."

I sighed understanding what she meant and even though I didn't want to admit it, she was right. We had always jumped into a relationship that was more than friends too quickly and that's when I completely realized it. It wasn't that she didn't love me, it was that she loved me enough to realize that we couldn't be lovers because we had to be just friends. Something completely opposite from what I'd ever realized.

"Just so you know though," she laughed, "I never get this close with Demi," she whisered before putting her forehead back on mine, "so we aren't just best friends, we're just not together together. I can't say we're not lovers because we are, we love each other. We've loved each other for so long, we just have to try and control ourselves, but right now," she giggled, a sound that was better than a child's laughter on Christmas morning, "I want to go lie down and fall asleep wrapped in your arms, okay?"

I nodded before holding her hand and pulling her to the bed. After we both laid down, she put her head on my chest and caressed my bare stomach as both of us let out a relaxed sigh. This **was** perfect. "And by the way, Mi, I love you too," I whispered before kissing her forehead.

**A/N: Dedication. Workaholic. It's 2:49 EST, I have a big day today, but I promised an upload of this today so I had to finish. Gosh, I'm exhausted! :) Anyways, yeah, if there's Niley coming up. So, I had a live chat yesterday and it was really fun, I'm going to have one next week too so when would you guys be free to watch? I talked about my stories and sang and just chilled out with TheMsBrandy1 and xCaliforniaSunshineinmyeyes. You need to put when you'd be free in your review, please, and then, I'd PM you the details. So, yeah, also, I know what story I'm going to do for my next story…you guys will just have to see. :) I said it during the live chat! Thanks for reading and please comment and answer that question and…are you guys going to any concerts this summer?**


	12. Chapter 10: Shut Up & Kiss Me

NICK'S P.O.V

May 5th 11:30 am

Hearing an impatient knock on the door, I heard Miley groan before getting up and gasping after she walked over to the door and peeped through the hole. I was still half-asleep, my eyes still closed, and still in the dream state, but aware of my surroundings. Miley opened the door and sighed guiltily. Opening my eyes groggily, I saw two very angered and stressed parents, Tish and Billy Ray. Gulping, I quickly threw on a white t-shirt before walking to the door.

"Hello," I greeted awkwardly breaking the heated silence. Nervously, I rubbed the back of my neck and draped my arm around Miley's neck.

"'Hello'," Billy Ray questioned as if I had said the wrong thing, "you're aware that my daughter has interviews today, correct? That she's already missed two? Are you trying to ruin her reputation...again," he asked in an annoyed gods.

"No, sir," I replied shaking my head, "Mi," I said in a questioning voice before looking at my best friend, "you told me your mom said it was fine if you came him."

She hung het head, "I lied," she sighed.

My eyes pooped out of my head. I was trying to get on the good side with everyone and this...missing interviews to cuddle with me was the way she wanted things to go. Looking at Billy Ray and Tish apologetically, I scoffed in disbelief while shaking my head, "I'm so sorry," I apologized, "if I had known I would've sent her back right away."

"It's my life," sue argued, "I can do whatever I want."

"Give us a few minutes," I begged, "we'll get dressed and be right down."

Billy Ray scoffed, "do we even want to know why you're shirtless?"

My cheeks flushed as I looked down at my bare chest, "we were just sleeping together, sir," I said trying to explain our innocent actions.

"Nick," Miley hissed under her breath.

"Excuse me," Billy Ray and Tish choked out in unison.

Shit. "N-No, like sleeping, really sleeping. No sex. We're just friends," I tried to explain yet again, but I could see that I had already caused enough damage so I just walked away.

Miley shut the door before laughing and wrapping her arms around my bare shoulders from behind, "we're sleeping together, huh," she teased.

"Shut up," I chuckled turning around and wrapping my arms around her waist. I didn't understand Joe people said she was fat. My arms around her, it proved all those haters wrong. She's beautiful with a gorgeous body. That's just how it is. She put her petite arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her. I rested my forehead onto her's and looked deep into her eyes, "you're so beautiful," I whispered stroking her long brown curls, letting one of my hands let go of her waist.

"You're not that bad either," she smiled giggling quietly.

I couldn't help myself. I looked down at her plump and soft lips and back into her eyes. Shock filled my body, she was looking at my lips too and then, she gave me a half-plead, half-stop look and I became as confused as a blind person walking around a maze.

MILEY'S POV

May 5th 12:30 pm

Here we were. Arms wrapped around each other. Eyes on our lips and back to our eyes. I didn't know what I wanted. Well, no, that wasn't true. I knew what I wanted. I'd always wanted it- wanted him. But wasn't it just a few hours ago that I was telling him what shouldn't be? That WE shouldn't be? My heart told me to kiss him, but my mind told me that it wasn't time. That we weren't ready. I knew we weren't ready, but I wanted him so bad right now. Just one, I thought. Just one kiss, one time.

Looking into his large brown eyes, he looked so confused, but there was something else too. I couldn't exactly figure it out, but it was a bit intimidating. I'd seen it before. In 2009 when we had "reconnected". It was...lust, love, pleading, want, desire.

"We should go get dressed," I whispered.

""Yeah," he nodded.

But we couldn't move. Our eye connection was too strong. Neither of us wanted to be the one to break away first so neither of us did. We just stayed there. Staring at each other. Begging and pleading silently with each other.

"Hate me, I don't care," he muttered before grabbing my cheeks and kissing me fervently. At first, I didn't kiss back. I was surprised and shocked, but after a few seconds, I kissed him just as passionately. He moaned as he pulled me close and I whimpered as I pulled his hair. Once air became a problem, I pulled away and walked away. I had to think because although that was one of the best kisses ever, though it was short, I knew it wasn't time. There we go again. Doing things we weren't ready for. Tears came to my eyes as I took my lounge clothes off and got ready for interviews in black leather pants and a ripped white t-shirt. Turning around to look at Nick after I was changed, I was surprised to not see him there.

"Nick," I called out walking around the hotel room. And then I saw him. He bad his bags and he was opening the door, with tears in his brown eyes that now looked lost. "Where are you going," I questioned grabbing his arm.

"I think I should just go home, Miles," he muttered looking down. I shook my head and shut the door.

"You promised me you'd stay Nick. You promised you'd go to my concert tonight," I said in a hurt voice, "we just kissed and you're just going to leave like that?"

"What else am I supposed to do, Miley. Huh," he yelled, "you know how I feel about you! I know how you feel about me! That kiss was incredible! And now what! We just go back to being friends?"

I groaned throwing my head back, "we already talked about this, Nicholas. We need to give it time. Just give it some time! I promise we'll be together again, okay?"

"When?"

"If you want this to work and you love me as much as I love you," I paused trying to think of what to say. I didn't want him to leave. I wanted him to stay. I didn't want to fight, but I guess that that's just part of us. We're different, but that's a good thing. We bring out different sides of each other, we get on each other's nerves, and we fight, but we loved each other more than anything else in the world. We had a bond that was unbreakable and an infinite amour of life lines, but there was only so much we could take and I wasn't willing to have this end so soon. "Just wait until I'm ready, okay?"

He sighed nodding. Putting his bag down, he sighed, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Just go get dressed. We have a lot to do today," I smiled before kissing his cheek and going to do my makeup.

**A/N: Hey, I'm in a rush to post this so my A/N won't be that long, but thanks for the reviews! :) Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been dealing with some personal issues, but I'm back now and I will be updating more, yay! I updated yesterday and today and possibly tomorrow? Not sure yet. Anyways, hope you all have a fantastic weekend. Question: Who's planning on seeing Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2? I'm going, I love Harry Potter! I've got my ticket for the midnight premier! :) Whoo! Peace, Love, Niley.**


	13. Chapter 11: Questions And Answers

Arriving at my first interview, Nick and I exited the black van and made our way through the ridiculous amount of paparazzi, the hawks, the screaming men with the flashing cameras. We had body guard on the side of us, in front of us, and behind us. Nick walked in front of me and I walked behind him, my hand grasping his arm for extra protection. Nick would always make me feel safe. Their unanswered questions were about us. My relationship with Nick, our past together, our feelings for each other, weather or not we were just friends, weather or not we were having sex, etc. It was stupid. I hated paparazzi. Some were nice, but mostly, they were angry wild beasts who took me as their prey. Finally, we entered the building and the cameras were gone.

"My gosh, you two," Big Rob laughed, "the amount of chaos you guys cause together," he teased while chuckling, "crazy."

We nodded our heads. It was crazy. I mean, we were two eighteen year olds who loved music and wanted to make it for the rest of their lives. We knew that the paparazzi came who the territory, but we hated it.

"You okay," Nick asked pulling me closer to him, his arm around my waist. He stopped walking and pulled me into a private corner.

I nodded, wrapping my arms around his waist as he wrapped his arms around my waist, "yeah, it's just annoying," I sighed.

He kissed my forehead and nodded in agreement, "I know. I'm sorry, Mi. If you want me to g-"

"No," I shook my head quickly, resting my head on his chest, "don't leave me," I whispered quietly, but loud enough for him to hear it, "come on," I groaned, "interview."

We walked to the gold elevator and entered with security. A few moments later, `we were at the floor and walked off and over to my patiently waiting parents and other people such as my PR, manager, and personal assistants.

"Hi, guys," I smiled leaning into Nick.

"Are you done sleeping with my daughter now," my father snapped at Nick.

"Daddy," I groaned, "Nicky and I were just sleeping. I promise," I said putting on an innocent smile. He just grumbled and crossed his arms, glaring at Nick. I rolled my eyes annoyed, "whatever, can we just do this interview?"

My mom nodded, "they're waiting for you," she said pointing to the door.

"Type?"

"Radio."

"Okay," I places a chaste kiss on Nick's cheek and smiled up at him looking into his eyes, "bye," I said before walking in.

"And now, we're joined by Miley Cyrus here on The Owl 104.5," the announcer said while looking at me. I quickly put my head set on and sat down.

"Yes," I laughed, "hey, how are you?"

"Well, I'm fantastic," the woman in the black dress said. She had long blonde hair and looked like she was a health freak. Usually, I knew the names of the radio hosts, but this time, I had no idea. Feeling my phone vibrate, I opened it and read the text from my mother.

MEL AND GIGI

I nodded at her as everyone watched me in the sound booth.

"Ans I'm great too," the bigger and very tall balding man said in his gray suit, "how are you?"

"I feel fantastic," I laughed with a big smile on my face, "I've been very busy, but it's just so much fun."

"So, we want to talk about he tour and then some rumors that we've heard," the woman said.

"Okay, great," I nodded.

"So, how's the tour going?"

"I love it, you know, I was Disney star on my last tour and so I didn't have as much freedom as I do on this tour, you know? I can basically do whatever I want, wear whatever I want, and sing and say whatever I want. I don't have as much of a worry of slipping up and saying or doing something bad compared to my other tours. I'm singing my heart out every night and yeah," I shrugged, "it's incredible. I love seeing my fans every night." I grasped my necklace and played with the silver chain.

"What is your favorite song to perform on stage?"

"Oh, that's hard because I love them all. I know that I change my answer for this all the time, but I think right now, with everything that's going on in my life and on tour, I think my favorite song would have to be "Forgiveness and Love" because it's about forgiving the people you love and starting over. It's a really powerful song that I think all of my fans will be able to relate to because it doesn't have to be about a break up and getting back together, it can be about any relationship weather a lover, a broken family, or a friendship."

They nodded looking at their sheets of paper, "yeah, that's my daughter's favorite song. She's 17 and LOVES you," the woman smiled at me.

"Aww, that's so sweet! Is she coming to the show tonight?"

"Yes she is, with some of her best girlfriends."

"Great, well, I'll be sure to keep an eye out for her," I replied. I knew I probably wouldn't see her considering that I was playing one of my biggest shows on the tour tonight that was sold out.

"So, the show tonight sold out in twenty minutes, are you nervous at all?"

"Well, I try not to get nervous, but you know, it's really hard sometimes not to

get nervous. But at the same time, I love being on the stage, that's why I do `what I do and I've been doing it for so long that it just feels so natural, you know? I pour my heart and soul into my music and the performance. I don't just want people to listen to the music, I want them to feel it too. The songs I sing- weather it's a break up ballad like "7 Things" or a love song like "Stay", I wrote the songs when I was feeling so many strong emotions, I want my audience to understand that."

"That's great. You are so down to earth," GiGi laughed.

"Thanks. Yeah, I'm just an eighteen year old living life and wanting to spread love and music through the world.

"Well, you definitely are a world sensation."

"Thanks, that means so much," I smiled humbly.

"So, we see a special someone in the sound booth by the name of Nick Grey, are you two back together," GiGi asked in a teasing voice.

"No," I laughed shaking my head, I saw Nick look up at me and our eyes were locked together, "Nick and I have been each other's lives since we were 14. Sure, we may be more romantic at times and not just friends, but right now, we're just reconnecting and whatever that has in the future," I smirked thinking of the words that Nick used to explain our relationship when he was in interviews.

"And is a relationship that's more than friends in the future?"

I shrugged, "who knows. Right now though, we're just hanging out and having

fun."

Is there a relationship stronger than friends in our future?

Absolutely.

A/N: So, there's like two chapters left of this story and then maybe an epilogue. I think it's time to wrap this up and I'm starting a collab with CaliforniaSunshineInMyEyes and I have two other stories that I'm working on. I really like this story, but I think it's time to end it soon. Thanks so much for the reviews! :) I love you all. Thanks for reading! :) Have a good end of the week! Please go check out my collab with CaliforniaSunshineInMyEyes! Our collab is called "Letters To You."

Peace, Love, Niley.

TWITTERS:

LovaticsDream (Demi support)

NileyJyrusHope


End file.
